Nuevas Oportunidades
by Sofi13Ok
Summary: La Guerra había terminado. La mayoría de los alumnos volverán a cursar el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Algunos mortifagos buscan venganza. ¿Draco Malfoy amigo de Hermione? ¿El profesor Snape ve con otros ojos a su alumna? La confianza en sí mismo es el primer secreto del éxito.
1. Prologo

Prologo

La guerra había acabado. Voldemort había sido vencido por el-niño-que-vivió. Alumnos, profesores y demás, lloraban la muerte de amigos o familiares. La familia Weasley, por ejemplo, estaba destrozada por la pérdida del gemelo, Fred. Remus Lupin fue asesinado por Dolohov y Nymphadora Tonks, por su tía, Bellatrix.

Harry Potter, sentía un alivio al saber que todo había acabado, pero el dolor de ver a Hogwarts destruido, era demasiado. Después de ver los recuerdos de Snape, se dio cuenta de miles de cosas, pudo comprender que porque Dumbledore confiaba en él, y lo de su madre, no sabía que pensar, se sentía confuso, deseaba con toda su alma que la vida le diera la segunda oportunidad que se merecía. Y también quería eso para Fred, Remus, y Tonks.

Hermione, pensaba como estarían sus padres, estaba muy preocupada por ellos. Cuando las cosas se calmaran en el Mundo Mágico, los iría a buscar, y devolverle sus memorias.

El trio dorado estaban sentados, en silencio, en unos escombros, causa de la batalla. Hasta que una luz blanca les llamo la atención, una voz provenía de ella, no la reconocieron hasta que una figura se presentó ante ellos, un hombre mayor, con una barba larga de color blanco, Albus Dumbledore, estaba de pie frente al trio de amigos con una gran sonrisa.

- Les tengo una sorpresa.- Dijo, y sin más, extendió el brazo en dirección a la luz, como si estuviera llamando a alguien… Y paso, cuatro figuras empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban, cuando estuvieron al lado de Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, y Ron, estaban paralizados y con la boca abierta del asombro… Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus, y Tonks, estaban vivos.

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…? – Hermione no sabía que decir, en realidad ninguno de los tres sabía.

-Digamos que, como nuestro querido Harry había pensado, todos merecemos otra oportunidad.- Y dicho eso, le guiño un ojo.- Sera mejor que entremos, habrá personas que les querrá ver, ¿No es cierto señor Weasley?- Mirando al gemelo, que pasados unos segundos, agarro el brazo de su hermano y salió corriendo hacia el castillo, seguido de Ron.

Los demás, fueron caminando tranquilamente, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. O la mayoría, ya que Remus y Tonks estaban abrazados, y hablaban en voz baja.

Hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor.


	2. King Cross

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Primer capítulo.<p>

Como era costumbre, cada 1° de septiembre, la estación King Cross, muchos chicos y chicas de diferentes edades despedían a sus padres. Hermione Granger caminaba lentamente con sus pensamientos en las nubes. Este año se dedicaría a pasar buenos ratos encerrada en la biblioteca, quería que sus notas fueran impecables, como siempre.

Sus padres seguían con vida, habían decidido quedarse en su residencia de Australia, les había gustado el lugar.

Mientras recorría la estación en busca de sus mejores amigos, chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo por causa del impacto. Una persona estaba de pie al lado suyo con una mano extendida, en significado para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual acepto, al ver al individuo, un chico alto, y cabellos color rubio, casi albino. No podía creer que la persona que tenía en frente era Draco Malfoy, iba vestido con una camisa blanca, con corbata verde oscuro, y un pantalón de vestir negro. Aunque no se lo creyera, el chico estaba cambiado, no tenía esa mirada de odio y repulsión que a diario llevaba, sino una de comprensión y algo más que no pudo descifrar.

-¿Estas bien, Granger?- La castaña no se lo creía, le había hablado con amabilidad, y encima le pregunto cómo estaba.

-Eh… Si, lo estoy…- No sabía que decir realmente, jamás se imaginó estar en esta situación.

-Bien… Y-yo creo que me voy, nos vemos Granger.- Y sin más, se fue.

Hermione, algo confundida, retomo su camino, esta que visualizo unas cabelleras coloradas, y una azabache. Fue al encuentro con sus amigos.

-Hermione!- Exclamo en voz alta Ginny, que le abrazo en seguida.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- Después de que su amiga la soltara.

-Muy bien, Mione- Le respondió Harry. Realmente la castaña había extrañado a sus amigos, no los había visto mucho tiempo, ya que quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con sus padres.

-Sera mejor que vayamos subiendo, para encontrar algún compartimiento vacío- Dijo Ron, mientras se metía a la boca una rana de chocolate.

Con Ron, habían acabado su relación de unas semanas, ya que ambos se dieron cuenta que se querían pero de otra manera, en fin, ambos entendieron y siguieron como mejores amigos.

Al subir al tren, Hermione se sentó a un lado de la ventana, observando el paisaje, no pudo dejar de pensar que ese sería un buen año escolar.


	3. Nuevas Amistades

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, hacia media hora que había pasado la Selección, y el discurso de bienvenida.

En este momento, disfrutaban de una maravillosa cena, gracias a los elfos que se esmeraron para este inicio de año.

McGonagall le había concedido el puesto de director a Dumbledore, él aceptó gustoso, ella retomo su puesto de subdirectora.

Casi al final de la cena, el director llamo la atención del lugar.

-Queridos alumnos- Comenzó.- Espero que hayan disfrutado de estos maravillosos manjares,- Muchos sonrieron y asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza- Pero ahora, debo anunciarles quienes serán los Premios Anuales de este año, Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin,- La casa de los Leones aplaudió con entusiasmo, mientras que las Serpientes, solo por deber. Ya no sentían aprecio al príncipe de su casa, no le hablaban y siempre le lanzaban miradas de odio.- Felicitaciones a ambos jóvenes-Continuo hablando Dumbledore, una vez que los aplausos terminaron- Como ya saben, habrá una habitación para cada uno, y una sala de estar para ambos, ya que deberán convivir juntos hasta el final del ciclo.- Termino.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, claro, estaba feliz por ser Premio Anual, pero temía la reacción de Malfoy, encima aún seguía pensando en la forma de actuar cuando se chocaron en el Andén.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que la cena había concluido, y que la mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado. Harry le puso la mano en el hombro con intención de llamarla.

-Hermione, vamos, tienes que ir a tu sala.-Le dijo suavemente. Ella al escuchar la voz de su amigo, volvió en sí, y le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Caminaba directo a su sala, se sentía demasiado cansada, pero no de sueño, sino de tanto pensar. Aun podía recordar cómo habían sido sus años anteriores, siempre estuvieron llenos de aventura, misterio, pero ahora no había ningún Voldemort, ni nada, al fin podía empezar un año sin tener que preocuparse por otras cosas.

Al llegar, dio la contraseña, y entro al lugar, pudo observar como su compañero de sala, estaba sentado en el sillón de color bordo, que estaba frente a la chimenea. Ella había decidido pasar directamente a su cuarto, sin llamar la atención de Draco, lo cual, no tuvo éxito ya que al caminar casi tira un perchero que estaba a mitad de camino.

-Ten más cuidado Granger.-Comento un muy burlón Malfoy.

Ella no dijo nada, y siguió su camino. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar su habitación, una voz la llamo.

-Espera Granger, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué, Malfoy?- Pregunto con curiosidad. Realmente le interesaba saber de qué quería hablar, ya que no era muy común que Malfoy pidiera platicar con ella.

-Veras, sé que no eh sido bueno contigo en todos los años anteriores, y que merezco que me manden a Askaban por todas las estupideces que hice, pero la guerra me hizo cambiar, solo te pido que me perdones, y que no me juzgues, tuvo motivos para hacer lo que hice en mi época de mortifago, sé que no aceptarías mi amistad, pero quisiera que nos lleváramos bien.- Termino de decir, Hermione no salía de su asombro, Draco Malfoy se estaba disculpando por todos sus insultos y demás, no sabía que decir, así que pensó correctamente en su respuesta.

-Te perdono, Draco. Pero yo pensé que solo era una Sangre Sucia para ti.

-No, ya no. Deje de creer en la pureza de la sangre, eso ya no tiene importancia para mí, no después de comprobar, que todos somos iguales. Así que, ¿aceptas ser mi amiga?- El parecía ser sincero, pensó la castaña, no sabía si aceptar o no.

Era todo muy complicado.

-Sí, Draco, me gustaría ser tu amiga. –Respondió repentinamente con una sonrisa. Realmente, aunque no sabía si había hecho bien, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

-Pero eso sí, no creas que seré amigo de Potter, y la comadreja.

-Como tú digas, Malfoy. Oye, creo que me iré a descansar, Buenas noches Draco.- Se despidió la castaña.

Buenas noches leona.- Contesto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Esa noche fue tranquila, y ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa. Ya que, esa noche Hermione obtuvo un nuevo amigo. Y Draco, consiguió la oportunidad de ser simplemente feliz, ya no quería saber nada de mortifagos, eso era su vida pasada, ahora quería empezar una nueva, junto a su madre, que estaba en la Mansión, y con su segundo padre, confidente y padrino, Snape.


	4. Pociones

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano, quería tener un desayuno completo, así que se fue a duchar. Al terminar, se vistió con su uniforme, y salió hacia la sala.

Para su sorpresa, Draco estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando a la nada. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

-Buenos días Hermione,-Saludo el rubio- pensé que sería bueno esperarte e ir juntos al comedor.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Salieron en dirección al comedor, hablaron tranquilamente de diversos temas. En mitad del trayecto, se dieron cuenta que muchas miradas estaban posadas en ellos. Miradas de odio, repulsión y asco. Otras de sorpresa, curiosidad.

Los Slytherin, no podían creer que el traidor de Malfoy se juntara con una sangre sucia. En cambio, los compañeros Gryffindor de la castaña, no cabían de la sorpresa, pensaron que la serpiente le había dado alguna pócima o algún veneno.

Al llegar al comedor, todos los alumnos de cada casa, y profesores que estaban ahí se fijaron en los jóvenes, y sus miradas no fueron otras que de sorpresa. Se preguntaban, que hacia una serpiente, y una leona platicando de lo más normal.

Cada uno se fue a su mesa.

-¿Qué demonios haces con Malfoy?- Pregunto un muy furioso Ron.

-Anoche conversamos, él me pidió perdón por todos estos años, e hicimos las paces.

-¿Queee?- La mayoría de sus compañeros exclamaron. Ya que les parecía tan divertido escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Y al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña, nadie pudo evitarlo.

-Espera Herms, ¿tú eres amiga de Draco Malfoy?, ¿La serpiente, el mortifago, el que te maltrato todos estos años? ¿Es de el de quien hablas?- Ron no salía de su asombro, pues aun sentía algo por ella, aunque sabía que su relación era imposible, pues al estar juntos solo fueron peleas, discusiones. No quería arruinar su amistad con ella, por idioteces.

-Ronald! –Exclamo una muy furiosa leona, pues no quería que su amigo lo insultara.

-Es la verdad! Tu Harry, ¿Qué opinas de esto?- Le pregunto a su amigo.

-Pues si Hermione quiere ser amiga de Draco, no le veo el problema.

Tal esa contestación, el pelirrojo se dedicó a comer, aunque seguía un poco molesto. Y para su queridísima mala suerte, hoy tenían dos horas de pociones con Snape, el jamás le agrado el maldito murciélago de las mazmorras. No le importaba que tan héroe, y valiente sea, él nunca le mostraría algo de respeto. Aun recordaba los castigos que le daba, los insultos.

Siempre sentiría repulsión por las malditas serpientes.

Alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor de séptimo año, estaban de pie en la puerta del aula de pociones, esperando al que su profesor llegara.

Insultos iban de aquí para allá, leones y serpientes se miraban con odio, salvo algunas excepciones.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar y molestar en los pasillos- Una voz que al escucharla se te ponían los pelos de punta.

Snape estaba parado, con su vestimenta negra, y su capa. Los miraba a todos con odio, salvo los Slytherin. Pero realmente, había algunos de su casa que le sacaba de casillas, eran insoportables, y se creían mejores.

-Entren- Con una voz dura.- Tienen las instrucciones en la pizarra, tienen dos horas para entregar. Comiencen.

Todos se levantaron a buscar sus ingredientes, para elaborar su poción. Mientras Snape se dedicaba a revisar unas hojas que Albus le entrego.

Paso más de una hora, y el profesor empezó a revisar mesa por mesa los trabajos de sus alumnos.

Pocos alumnos de su casa, hacían el procedimiento correctamente, entre ellos Draco. Los demás eran todo un desastre, había pociones de colores, y olores asquerosos. Al fijarse en la casa de los leones orgullosos, todo iba de mal en peor, Weasley no sabía que hacer exactamente, pues su poción era algo aguada. Y Potter, bueno, mejor no hablar de él, ni de Longbotton, ya que eran desastrosas.

Bufo, los niñatos de sus alumnos no eran capaz de hacer una simple poción, solo lo difícil era no perder de vista cuando esta esté reposando.

Siguió vigilando, y ya le había quitado 50 puntos a Gryffindor en su primer día. Seguramente ya estaban en rojo. Pero seguro que la insufrible sabelotodo se encargaría se subirlos. Se fijó en la poción de Granger y como siempre, estaba perfecta. No había ningún error, la poción tenía el color ideal, un olor suave, y la había dejado reposar el tiempo correcto.

Creía que los únicos capaces de aprobar pociones eran Granger, y Draco. Ya que los dos, maravillosamente, eran buenos en la materia, y los más inteligente de todo Hogwarts.

-Se acabó la clase-Anuncio- Embotellen sus pociones y déjenlas en mi escritorio. Ya! –Ordeno Snape. Todos se apuraron, querían desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes.

Todos salieron, casi corriendo del salón, salvo Draco que se dio cuenta que su nueva amiga estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias.

Severus observaba como su ahijado se quedaba en la puerta, esperando a Granger. Eso le extraño. No pensaba que los rumores de que los vieron juntos caminando hasta el comedor, eran verdad. Ya que él no había asistido al desayuno, tenía que preparar unos papeles, así que les pidió a los elfos que se lo llevaran a sus aposentos.

Cuando Hermione termino de ordenar, vio que el rubio estaba esperándola, le sonrió y salieron del salón. Antes de salir, Draco se despidió de Snape con un movimiento de cabeza, lo admiraba demasiado, su padrino era un hombre valiente, siempre lo ayudo a él y a su madre cuando tenían problemas, y se lo agradecía un millón de veces. Él era como su padre, a los cinco años lo conoció, de ahí lo ayudo, le educo y le hablo de diversos temas. No quería decir que Lucius haya sido un mal padre, solo que jamás fue capaz de demostrarle alguna muestra de cariño cuando era solo un niño. Llego a quererlo demasiado (A Snape), aunque nunca se lo dijera, pero en el fondo sabe que no le hacían falta palabras, su padrino lo sabía, y él sabía que también lo quería. Y eso era suficiente.

Snape pensó que necesitaría hablar con Draco, había muchas cosas que aclarar, y la principal era, que demonios hacia el con Granger. No quería creer que ellos estaban teniendo alguna relación amorosa, eso sí que no.


	5. Charlas y un error

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4.<p>

El día había acabado, algunos estaban realmente cansados, tenían demasiados deberes para ser el primer día.

Muchos alumnos estaban en sus salas comunes, en los jardines, o parejas buscando un buen lugar para no ser interrumpidos.

Un rubio caminaba en dirección hacia las mazmorras, le habían mandado una carta diciéndole que quería hablar con él.

Al llegar toco la puerta, esperando que le dieran permiso para asi poder pasar. El cual no tardó en llegar, y entro a la habitación.

-Buenas Padrino- Saludo- ¿De que querías hablar?

-Siéntate Draco. –Dijo señalando un sillón de color verde oscuro, el joven obedeció, sentía demasiada curiosidad.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Qué carajos haces tú con Granger?- Pregunto con una voz amenazante.

Le sorprendió que preguntara eso. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, ya que medio colegio hablaba de ellos.

-Solo somos amigos, si eso es lo que te preocupa.-Suspiro- Anoche le pedí perdón por todo el daño que le hice, le propuse que hagamos las pases, ella acepto. Pero sé que tenía dudas de mí.- Susurro bajando la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No digo que este mal, pero me sorprende.

-Quiero empezar de nuevo, sabes que siempre estuve detrás de la pureza de la sangre, pero ya no, en los tiempos que estaba el Lord, me di cuenta que Hermione, era más inteligente y valiente que otra sangre pura. Me gustaría tener un futuro diferente. Además, ella es diferente, no es como los demás.-Comento.

-¿A que te refieres con diferente?-Pregunto Snape, por la parte "Ella es diferente"

-Nunca me recrimino nada, solo acepto ser mi amiga, sin querer explicaciones del por qué lo hacía, o mis motivos. Me dio la segunda oportunidad que creía merecer, no hubo insultos ni nada. Aunque no lo creas, siento que ella y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos o eso espero.-Dijo un poco dudoso. Pues, tenía miedo si con el tiempo ella se cansara de la amistad, o que metiera la pata y ella no lo perdonase. No es que gustase de Hermione, pero le había agarrado cariño en tan pocas horas.

-¿Cómo crees que Wealey y Potter tomaron la noticia?

-No eh hablado de ellos con Hermione, tal vez luego le pregunte. Pero pienso que no habrán estado muy felices.

-Tienes razón. Pero ya sabes Draco, si sucede algo, siempre voy a estar, no lo olvides-Le recordó. Se sentía feliz que su ahijado haya decidido empezar de cero. Esperaba que Granger lo llevara por buen camino, aunque no dudaba de ello. Él quería que Draco tuviera un buen futuro, con esposa y tal vez hijos. Lo quería mucho, demasiado diría el, y tampoco le extrañaba, el chico era como un hijo para él, lo cuidaría y protegería, de eso seguro.

-Lo se Snape, y te lo agradezco. –Con una sonrisa que demostraba muchos sentimientos a su padrino.- Debo irme, me juntare con Hermione en la biblioteca.

-No me lo creo, -dijo burlonamente- Draco Malfoy, yendo a una biblioteca.

-Callate Snape- Realmente, viéndolo de un cierto punto, él también estaba sorprendido, pero no lo demostró.- Nos vemos padrino.

Al cerrar la puerta, se encamino al lugar donde acordó con la castaña.

Pasaron un buen tiempo haciendo los deberes, y otro rato hablando. Hermione le contaba de su vida, sus padres, amigos, la corta relación que tuvo con Ron. Mientras que el, hablaba de su infancia, su madre, como había sido la muerte de su padre, el respeto a Snape, y sus pocos amigos. No tenía demasiado que contar, pero por primera vez pudo apreciar el valor de la amistad. Y con eso, él estaba muy contento.

El tiempo se había pasado volando, y cuando se dieron cuenta, se habían perdido casi toda la cena. Decidieron ir a sus habitaciones, y pedir a algún elfo que les llevara algo de comida.

La nueva amistad con Draco le ponía de buen humor, entendió que su infancia no fue fácil, ni tampoco su adolescencia. Sus razones de hacer lo que hacía, solo para proteger a su familia.

Mientras se acostaba, pensaba que le tenía que contar a su amiga, Ginny, de Draco. Ya que no hablaron mucho en el tren, ni tampoco se vieron muy seguido por los pasillos. Y cuando lo hacían solo eran unos saludos y nada más.

Habían pasado dos semanas, su amistad con Draco era muy fuerte. Con sus mejores amigos se juntaban para visitar a Hagrid. Les había contado que consiguió un huevo, pero que no tenía idea de que animal o lo que sea, había ahí dentro. Solo teníamos que esperar unos largos meses para comprobar el "misterio".

Todo marchaba bien.

Estaban en el almuerzo, Hermione platicaba con Ginny. Harry y Ron hablaban de ser aurores. Ese era su sueño. En la plática con su amiga, hablaban de todo, hasta que sin querer insulto a Snape, ya que creía que las pociones que les hacían preparar eran demasiado fáciles.

Lo que ninguna sabia, era que un hombre de cabellos negros, pasaba por su mesa, y no pudo dejar de escuchar la interesante conversación de su materia.

-30 puntos menos Granger, por insultar a un profesor, y cuestionar los métodos de enseñanza.- Hablo con una voz ronca. – y tiene castigo por dos semanas conmigo, desde esta noche, en mi despacho después de la cena. - Y con eso se marchó.

Hermione sentía miedo, se lo veía muy molesto. Ahora tenía que soportarlo por dos semanas. No quería imaginarse que le haría hacer.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, estaba nerviosa. Cuando se fijó en la hora que tenía, quería morirse, iba a llegar tarde. Salió corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras. Sabía perfectamente que su profesor la insultaría por su falta de puntualidad o quién sabe.


	6. Problema con un compromiso

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5.<p>

Estaba corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras.

"Mierda, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi" pensó, mientras llegaba a su destino.

Ya había pasado más de veinte minutos y aquella niñata no aparecía. Snape estaba perdiendo la paciencia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. ¿Qué demonios se creía aquella sabelotodo?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Con un movimiento de varita, esta se abrió, y dejo mostrar a una Hermione muy cansada, y con los cabellos despeinados.

-¡Ya era hora Granger! ¿Qué demonios piensa? ¿Qué tengo todo el tiempo del mundo? – Realmente se mostraba enojado.

-Y-yo lo s-siento profesor.-Intento decir. Las palabras no le salían, con un poco de esfuerzo pudo decir.-Se me hizo tarde en la cena, y vine corriendo hacia aquí.

-Cállese niña! Y por cierto, 20 puntos menos por no llegar a horario a su castigo.- Hizo una mueca, que parecía sonrisa.- Ahora tendrá que ordenar alfabéticamente los frascos que están en ese estante- Señalando a un mueble de madera color marrón, con frascos de diversos tamaños y sustancias.

-Sí señor.

Hermione había pasado más de una hora ordenando, ya casi eran las 23 horas, y todavía seguía ahí. Se sentía cansada.

Mientras colocaba los frascos, se sintió observada, eso le extraño, pero no quiso darse vuela hacia donde estaba él, realmente no quería encontrarse con su mirada. Asi que al terminar su castigo, le pregunto a Snape si podía retirarse.

-Sí, ya váyase Granger, y no se olvide que la espero mañana después de la cena. Y sea puntual.

-Si profesor. Buenas noches. – Abrió la puerta para salir, y se fue para su habitación.

Mientras que en los aposentos de Snape, el hombre no podía dejar de ver por donde había salido la joven.

Desde un buen rato la había observado, y llego a la conclusión de que se le notaban más las curvas, su cabello castaño caía sobre su espalda con pequeños movimientos. La joven había dejado de ser una niña, para convertirse en una mujer. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se insultó mentalmente por estar pensando así de su alumna.

Aunque quería no podía dejar de pensar en ella, decidió beber un vaso Whisky de fuego y después irse a dormir. Tal vez así podía alejar esos pensamientos.

Estaba por llegar a su sala. Mañana era sábado, y lo malo es que tenía que volver a su castigo por la noche.

Al decir la contraseña, pudo ingresar. Le sorprendió ver a su amigo con sentado en el sillón, la mayoría a esa hora estaba durmiendo. Bueno, claramente no todos. Ya que había visto a un par de jóvenes de diferentes casas, besándose. Otros, en algunas aulas desocupadas.

-Draco, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto con tono preocupado.

-Eh… Si, si lo estoy. Solo estaba pensando.

-Entonces, ¿Me contaras?- Levantando una ceja.

-Es que… Veras, en las familias de sangre pura, sus integrantes se casan con otros para seguir con la tradición.-Empezó contando.

-Pero, ¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo?

-Pues, mi padre me comprometieron con Greengrass desde que tengo un año.- Bufo mientras recordaba cómo se lo habían contado sus padres.

-¿Daphne Greengrass?-Pregunto la castaña.

-No, la hermana menor, Astoria Greengrass. Ella no me cae mal, hemos hablado de esto y ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerlo. Hermione,- la miro directo a los ojos- Quiero estar con la persona que amo, no con un arreglo.

-¡Es injusto, Draco!- Exclamo.- No puedes casarte, tiene que haber alguna forma de que no suceda.

-Ya intente todo lo que está a mi alcance. No sé qué más hacer, el casamiento será en un mes.-El rubio sonaba triste.

-Y, ¿qué sucede si no aceptas? O si, ninguno de los dos acepta. No les pueden obligar, al menos que usen la maldición Imperius.

-¿Crees que no son capaces de hacer la maldición?-Pregunto con sarcasmo.

Hermione no dudaba que serían capaces, pero quería encontrar la solución a esto. De algo estaba segura es que su amigo no se casaría.

-¿Y si le pides ayuda a Snape? Es tu padrino, ¿cierto?-Interrogo.

-Si, tal vez me ayude.-Sonrió, sabia en su interior que él le ayudaría. Pero seguro no estaba, ya había cometido miles de idioteces- Mañana le hablare, será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Buenas noches leona- Se despidió un muy feliz Draco, presentía que su problema se arreglaría.

-Buenas noches, Drake- Bromeo ella. Hermione sabía que no le gustaba ser llamado de esa forma. Pero nunca está de más bromear con su nombre.

Su amigo la fulmino con la mirada, para luego sonreírle.

Ambos se fueron a dormir. Hasta la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó temprano, sabía que a su padrino le gustaba madrugar. Se vistió con una camisa blanca, y un jeans negros. No se peinó, había dejado esa costumbre de llevar el pelo para atrás, así que solo se lo removió un poco.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, tenía que tener en mente como le iba a hablar a Snape. Tenía un poco de miedo, no quería que lo dejara solo y tuviera que arreglarse por su cuenta.

Fue llegando hacia la puerta que daba a la oficina, golpeo tres veces y espero. Tardo unos segundos en oír la voz de Snape dándole permiso.

No sabía cómo actuar, ni que decir. Estaba nervioso, jamás en su vida le había pedido algo semejante a su padrino. Pero agradeció que el empezara a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Draco?- No era común que se hubiera levantado temprano un fin de semana. Entonces supo que algo no iba bien, su ahijado se mostraba raro. Bufo y pregunto.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Paso algo malo?

-Eh, digamos que si- Draco realmente se mostraba más nervioso que cuando entro.

-Ve al grano. Sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea- Y realmente lo haría, el muchacho era un hijo para él, y lo quería mucho. El rubio más seguro por lo que había dicho, le conto del compromiso, y del no querer casarse.

-… Y venía a pedirte si de alguna forma puedes cancelar el compromiso.-Termino de contar.

Snape se levantó de la silla en el que estaba sentando. Empezó a caminar mientras pensaba.

-Está bien, te ayudare. Veré si de alguna forma el documento se puede cancelar. Pero eso sí, no te prometo nada.

-Lo que digas padrino-Le sonrió Draco- Gracias por ayudarme. Creo que me iré a desayunar. Nos vemos Snape- Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, se giró hacia donde Snape estaba y le dijo. –Si hay algo que quieras, cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo, quiero agradecértelo de alguna forma, así que, estoy en deuda contigo, padrino.-Y se retiró.

Quería contarle a Hermione, que posiblemente no se casaría. Su segundo padre lo ayudaría, y eso le ponía demasiado contento.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente :) Los capítulos son un poco cortos, les ruego que me perdonen, no tengo demasiado tiempo. Quisiera saber si les gusta como va la historia, si quieren que ponga a alguien de enemigo, o lo que sea. Díganme, Please!<p>

Soy nueva escribiendo, y me gustaría saber si lo hago bien. Así que, dejen REVIEWS!

Subiré el próximo capitulo en unos días.

Saludos :3


	7. Posibles amenazas

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6.<p>

Caminaba en dirección a su sala, tenía que hablar con Hermione, sus pasos eran lentos, pues quería disfrutar de unos momentos en soledad. No le faltaba mucho para llegar.

Hasta que dos Slytherin se le pararon en frente.

-¿Que sucede, Malfoy?-Le pregunto uno, que era Blaize Zabini.

-¿Desde cuando sales con la sangre sucia de Granger?- Escupiendo con asco sus palabras, Pansy Parkinson.

Podría decirse que entre ellos siempre hubo algo llamado "amistad", al ser seguidores de Voldemort. Pero desde que este fue destruido, y el decidió pasarse del lado de la luz, esos amigos le dieron la espalda, y nunca más le hablaron, salvo para insultarle.

-Hermione no es mi novia- apretando fuerte los puños, esos dos les sacaba de casillas muy rápido.

-Entonces, ¿Tu nueva conquista, traidor?- Se burló el moreno.

-Joder, Zabini. Deja de decir estupideces- Draco intentaba controlar sus impulsos de lanzarles alguna maldición.

-Claro, como tú digas Draquito.-Sarcásticamente la pelinegra.- Sabes, hay más mortifagos sueltos por el mundo mágico. Y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pueden matar a todas las familias sangre sucia que existen.

-Adivina quién esta primera en la lista, Malfoy. –Sonrió con maldad al ver la cara de rubio, su rostro mostraba horror.

-¡No mataran a nadie!- Bramo Draco.- Si lastiman a alguna familia, se las verán conmigo, ¿Entendido?- Grito enojado.

-¿Piensas que te tenemos miedo? Solo eres un niño cobarde, Malfoy. Pansy, y yo tenemos algunos contactos afuera de este colegio.

-Los demás Slytherin nos seguirán, y tú, en cambio, no eres nada, tú querido padre está en Azkaban, tal vez hasta el final de sus días.- Le siguió Pansy.

-Estas solo imbécil, no eres nadie sin tu papi- Se burló- Eres un niño, malcriado, cobarde, y débil.

-¡Cállense de una jodida vez! –Draco estaba furioso. Estaba a punto de empezar una pelea con el moreno. No le importaba nada, la furia le cegaba la realidad. Sus pensamientos no le llegaban. Solo quería romperle el rostro a Zabini. A Parkinson la dejaría para después, no le golpearía, al fin y al cabo, era una mujer.

Estaba por abalanzarse sobre Blaize, pero una voz le interrumpió…

Después de que su ahijado se marchara, se puso a corregir los ensayos de cuarto, ya que los debería entregar el lunes a primera hora.

Todo estaba calmado, solo se escuchaba la delicada pluma al rozar los pergaminos para colocar los errores y las notas.

Los minutos pasaban.

Una discusión en tono alto le llamo la atención. Parecía que cerca de las mazmorras había alguna pelea verbal.

Decidió hacer silencio lo mejor que pudo, quería saber quiénes participaban, y de que se trataba, para poder intervenir. Ya que le molestaban demasiado.

Entonces lo oyó.

"-¡No mataran a nadie!-"

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿A quiénes no debían matar? ¿De qué se trataba esa discusión? Y por último, ¿Por qué la jodida voz se parecía la de su queridísimo ahijado? No dejaba de pensar en que estaba metido.

Con intención de averiguar esas palabras, se levantó de su silla, cruzo la puerta, y empezó a caminar en dirección a las voces.

Se escondió detrás de unos muros. Nadie lo veía. Pero el los veía y escuchaba a la perfección.

Perfectamente se trataba de una discusión.

Pansy Parkinson. Blaize Zabini. Estaban parados delante de Draco, ellos tenían una mirada triunfante.

Su ahijado, tenía los puños apretados, y suponía, ya que no podía observar su rostro, que mostraba una mirada furiosa.

Ahora entendía. Los mortifagos sueltos querían cumplir el labor de asesinar a todos los sangre sucia. Y eso, tenía mucho que ver con Granger.

Al ver que Draco iba a golpear con su puño a Zabini. Decidió que era hora de intervenir.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios sucede aquí?- Con su voz escalofriante.- Su querida platica, -Dijo sarcásticamente. – Se escucha por todo el castillo.

Los dos Slytherin miraban con odio a Snape. Mientras que Draco, bueno, su rostro no demostraba nada.

El profesor los miro por unos momentos. Al ver que ninguno buscaba excusa.

-Señor Zabini, señorita Parkinson. Vayan a sus salas comunes. ¡Ahora!- Grito Snape. Los jóvenes le lanzaron una rápida mirada a Malfoy, y se marcharon, con una sonrisa.

Draco empezó a tranquilizarse. Agradecía la presencia de Snape en esos momentos.

-¿Qué sucedió, Draco? –Le pregunto. Aunque ya había escuchado la mayor parte de la discusión. La pregunta era realmente ridícula en esos momentos. Pero quería que su alumno se calmara.

-Sucede que, esos dos idiotas no dejan de molestar. Parece que tienen contacto con los mortifagos que escaparon, y quieren destruir a miles de familias. Y para eso, van a reclutar a algunos de nuestra casa para que los ayuden.-Exploto Draco. Realmente la calma con la que le hablo su profesor no sirvió.- Y su objetivo es Hermione, también sus padres.-Termino de decir.

Lo que había escuchado, y lo que le conto su ahijado. Era un tema importante. Ahora podía decirle a Dumbledore lo que traman los seguidores de Voldemort. Y pondría a la Orden a proteger a los padres de Granger.

Bien, eso debía hacer.

-Draco, ve a desayunar, aún es temprano y debes tener hambre.-Le pidió. Al ver que este asentía, se daba la vuelta para marcharse, le dijo-No le cuentes nada a Granger. Hablare con Dumbledore sobre esto, y le pondremos protección a sus padres.- El joven asintió con una leve sonrisa y se marchó al comedor.

Al ver a su ahijado doblar en una esquina, se encamino a su despacho. Termino de corregir los pocos ensayos que le quedaban y se fue a desayunar.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus mesas.

Se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, observo que Dumbledore le había guardado un lugar a su lado. Se sentó en su silla, y se sirvió una taza de café, y tostadas con dulce de frambuesa.

-Buenos días, Severus- Le saludo el director con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Albus.- Le contesto- Tengo información para darte, es importante.

El director mostro su preocupación.

-Está bien, después del desayuno, ven a mi oficina. Ahí hablaremos tranquilamente.

Snape asintió con la cabeza. Tomo un poco de café, mientras su mirada se dirigía a una persona. No había tomado nada malo, ninguna poción, ni era causa de algún hechizo. Pero no dejaba de observar a Granger, estaba platicando con sus dos amigos, Potter y Weasley. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su precioso rostro, y sus labios se veían realmente apetecibles. ¿Acababa de pensar eso de la insufrible sabelotodo? Merlín, tenía que dejar de tener esos pensamientos en su alumna, y encima con Granger.

Saco la mirada de su alumna, y se concentró en su desayuno.

Al ver que el director había terminado, y se levantaba de su asiento, le mando una mirada cómplice, y se fue, seguramente a su despacho.

Bebió de su taza de café por última vez, y se dirigió a la oficina de Albus.

Algo en su interior le decir que sería una conversación demasiado larga, para su gusto.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente :) Los capítulos son un poco cortos, les ruego que me perdonen, no tengo demasiado tiempo. Quisiera saber si les gusta como va la historia, si quieren que ponga a alguien de enemigo, o lo que sea. Díganme, Please!<p>

Soy nueva escribiendo, y me gustaría saber si lo hago bien.

Subiré el próximo capitulo en unos días.

Saludos :3

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	8. Una pequeña discusión

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7.<p>

Caminaba en dirección al despacho del director.

Cuando estuve frente a la gárgola, mencione la contraseña "Caramelos de limón" y entre.

El director me esperaba sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio.

-Severus- Le saludo este- ¿Quieres un caramelo?- Señalando una especie de "canasta" de vidrio, que contenía varios caramelos. Snape miro el contenido, hizo una mueca de asco, y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, como quieras. –Metiéndose en la boca su dulce preferido.- ¿Qué tenías que comunicarme, Severus?

-Se trata de los mortifagos que quedan libres. Están tramando un plan en contra las familias muggles.- Dijo en tono seco.- Escuche a Draco, teniendo una discusión con Parkinson y Zabini.

El director se quedó en silencio unos minutos con la vista fija en la nada. Parecía que estaba pensando. Se levantó de su asiento, y empezó a caminar alrededor del pocionista.

-Ya era hora-Hablo de repente.

-¿De qué?- Pregunto confuso. No entendía a que se refería.

-Jamás se te ocurrió que los seguidores de Voldemort, quisiesen terminar lo que él empezó.- Hablaba con una voz pacífica.- Espero que mi hipótesis no sea errónea.

Al ver que Severus no entendía lo que decía, le empezó a explicar.

-En Hogwarts, quedan alumnos que lamentablemente fueron destinos a ser portar la marca-Empezó- Entre ellos, el señor Zabini, y la señorita Parkinson. La hipótesis de la que te hablaba, era sobre reclutar alumnos de Slytherin, ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto- Le contesto.

-Bien, como te decía, si esto sucede tendremos problemas. La señorita Granger, será la que más tendrá, pero eso aún no se sabe.- Se paró frente a una ventana que daba hacia las afueras del castillo.- Avisare a la Orden, de la protección a los padres de la joven.- Se giró sobre sí mismo, en dirección a Snape.- Quiero que te encargues de los alumnos, Severus. Solo vigílalos.- Termino de decir.

-Bien.- No tenía mucho que decir.- Si ya no hay más que decir, me retiro.

Cuando apenas toco el mango de la puerta, una voz le llamo por el nombre.

-Oh. Y Severus, deberías hablar con el señor Malfoy, para que vigile a sus compañeros.-Este asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucederá con, Granger?-Pregunto.

-Esperaremos hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Se los informare en una reunión de la Orden, así todos serán avisados.

-Entonces, ¿Los padres de esta tendrán protección?

-Sí, se lo comunicare a algunos de la Orden, no quiero que se arme un escándalo. –Con una sonrisa traviesa.

Entonces se marchó. Fue directo a sus aposentos. Quería preparar algunas pociones extras.

Una castaña caminaba por los jardines, había una leve brisa. A lo lejos vio un árbol, fue hasta él, se sentó con la espalda apoyada en este, y las piernas estiradas. Y cerró los ojos.

No sabía cuánto había pasado. Tal vez, horas… Minutos… Pero no le importaba, sentía paz. Pero esta se fue de inmediato, cuando una voz a lo lejos la llamo.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos, y vio a sus amigos, Harry, Ginny y Ron. Los dos primeros venían agarrados de la mano, mientras que el último caminaba unos metros atrás de la pareja.

Su amiga venía con una sonrisa hasta las orejas.

-¡Hermione! Te estuve llamando desde todo el camino- Exclamo la pelirroja.

-Em, Si, es que estaba medio dormida- Con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas, Mione?- Le pregunto su amigo azabache.

-Bien, y ¿ustedes?- Los tres amigos se sentaron alrededor de la castaña. Ron se sentó al lado de su amiga, con las piernas cruzadas. Harry se coloca al frente de su amiga, con las piernas estiradas, mientras le hacía caricias en la cabeza a su novia, que estaba acostada, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su novio.

-Demasiado bien.- Hablo por primera vez el pelirrojo. Hermione le miro con cara de no entender el motivo.

-Hagrid encontró un huevo- Explico Harry- Aun no sabe que animal es, pero dice que lo quiere conservar.

-Solo espero que no sea una araña- Dijo Ron con una muesca de asco. Se prometió a sí mismo, que nunca es su hermosa vida, le iba a gustar una araña.

-No seas miedoso, hermanito- Le dijo a su hermano.

-No lo soy, Ginny.

-Si lo eres.

-Que no.

-Que si-

-No.

-Si

-¡No!- Ron estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ay, ya basta. Ginny no molestes a tu hermano, y Ron si le tienes miedo a las arañas, y punto.- Exclamo la castaña, se estaba cansando de esas peleas.

Sus amigos la miraron con sorpresa.

-Ok mamá- Le contesto su amiga. Un pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza a la pelirroja, su mejor amiga iba a ser una muy buena madre.

-Uff, que humor Herms. – Bufo Ron.

-Ya déjala, amigo.- Le dijo Harry a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Bien, como sea. Espero que el mortifago que tienes como amigo, no te esté llevando a otro bando.

Esto dejo atónita a Hermione, si no se calmaba le iba a contestar de la peor manera. Y eso, obviamente no quería.

-Ron, Malfoy cambio. Si Hermione, quiere juntarse con él, no debemos entrometernos.- Intento calmar Harry.

-Si claro, tal vez porque allá demostrado lo contrario, no significa que no lo sea. Aún tiene la marca en su brazo.- Replico Ron.

-¡Por Merlin, Ronald! Draco es una buena persona. Tienes que entender eso, él cambio, como muchos lo hicieron.- Hermione estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada.

Odiaba con toda su alma que su amigo se comportara así.

-Sabes que es cierto, Hermione. Malfoy siempre seguirá siendo un maldito mortifago, quieras o no.-Grito el pelirrojo.

-Eres un completo idiota, Ronald Weasley.- La castaña se levantó de donde estaba, y empezó a caminar directo al castillo.

-No debiste decir eso. Tienes que disculparte con ella.- Le reprendió Ginny.

-Ella tiene razón, Ron. Te comportaste como un idiota.- Hablo Harry.

-¿Ustedes también lo van a defender? Malfoy nos molestó y burlo todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí. Son como 6 años, y ¿Lo van a dejar pasar así nomas?

-Ronald, hicimos las paces con Draco, el día del juicio. Así que deja de comportarte como un estúpido, y discúlpate. ¡Ahora! –Grito su hermana. Se parecía a su madre en la hora de enojarse.

-No, no lo hare. –Con eso se paró y se fue. Su mirada desprendía odio.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Harry?- Le pregunto su novia. Su mejor amiga se había ido y su hermano también. Esperaba que esos os se arreglen pronto.

-Hmm, déjame pensar. –Unos segundos más tardes, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.- Porque no aprovechamos este tiempo, y nos vamos a la sala de los Menesteres.

Hacía mucho que no pasaban un buen tiempo solos. Su novia se paró rápidamente, le cogió la mano, y lo llevo a rastras hacia el castillo.

-Parece que estas desesperada- Bromeo su novio.

-Solo cállate y camina. No hay que desperdiciar tiempo.- Con una pícara sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente :) Los capítulos son un poco cortos, les ruego que me perdonen, no tengo demasiado tiempo.<p>

Espero que la historia sea de su gusto. Pronto subire el capitulo 8.

Saludos :3

DEJEN REVIEWS! PLEASE.


	9. Hierbas frescas y menta

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8.<p>

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Se encontraba molesta con Ron. Aunque debía admitir que su amigo se encontraba cambiado. Cuando decidió ir a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres, el pelirrojo prestaba demasiada atención, a todo referido con ellos. Y cuando volvió, el joven se encontraba más callado, pero de eso casi nadie se dio cuenta. Ron decía que solo estaba pensando.

Mientras caminaba para ir a su sala, la castaña pensó, que algo no encajaba. Cuando estaba por doblar en una esquina, su cuerpo choco contra otro, mucho más alto y más fuerte, con el impacto hizo que se tambalease, iba a estrellarse con el suelo, estaba esperando el impacto, pero un brazo en su cintura, hizo que el golpe no llegara.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, el brazo que estaba en su cintura, estaba sujeto con más fuerza, y le atraía hacia la figura.

Un aroma golpeo sus fosas nasales, olía a hierbas frescas y menta.

-10 puntos menos Granger, por meterse en el camino de un profesor.- Esa voz, la reconocía, pero no podía ser, el tan exquisito aroma le pertenecía a ¡Snape!

En ese momento volvió a la realidad, su profesor tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura, su profesor olía a hierbas y menta.

-Y-yo lo s-siento, profesor.- Intento disculparse la castaña, no podía concentrarse demasiado, la cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

Snape la soltó cuidadosamente. -¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?

-Eh. Si, profesor. Solo me duele la cabeza, pero nada importante.

-No se haga la valiente Gryffindor, acompáñeme para darle alguna poción. –Y empezó a caminar hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione no salía de su asombro, Snape se había preocupado por ella, o algo así, y además le iba a dar una poción. Sus pies reaccionaron por ella, y siguió silenciosamente a su profesor.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho, Snape caballerosamente, le dejo pasar primero. Empezó a buscar alguna poción para el dolor.

-Tome, con esto servirá.- Mientras le tendía el pequeño frasco con una sustancia.- Espero que para la próxima, tenga más cuidado por dónde camina, Granger.

-Em si, si, tendré más cuidado. Gracias profesor.- Se dio vuelta para irse.

-Granger.- Le llamo Snape.

-¿Si, profesor?

-No se olvide que el lunes tiene castigo después de la cena.-Le recordó.- Y si ve al señor Malfoy, dígale que necesito hablar con él. Ahora váyase, Granger.

Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y se marchó.

La castaña emprendió de nuevo su camino a su sala. No podía dejar de pensar en ese aroma. Ya que en ella era raro que se sintiera así, solo por el olor a hierbas y menta.

Al llegar, dijo la contraseña, y entro a la sala, la chimenea estaba encendida, el fuego era leve, pero calentaba lo suficiente. Se dirigió al sillón, y se acostó en este, estuve pensando por un rato todo lo que había sucedido. La pelea con Ron, y el aroma de Snape. No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó profundamente dormida.

Se despertó en un lugar que nunca había visitado antes, era una habitación, estaba vestida con un vestido de color rojo, hasta la mitad del muslo. Se encontraba sentada en una cama con sábanas blancas. El ambiente estaba iluminado por velas de colores.

-Hermione.- Una voz la llamo. Un hombre vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca. Lo malo es que no le podía ver el rostro. Estaba parado frente a ella, pero unos metros más atrás.

Sin saber el porqué, se levantó de donde estaba, y se acercó al hombre. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, el hombre la abrazo por la cintura, y ella inconscientemente llevo sus manos alrededor del cuello masculino.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, era un ambiente especial. El hombre se fue acercando a ella, hasta que sus frentes estuvieron juntas, podían sentir sus respiraciones. El rostro de la persona fue apareciendo lentamente, primeros sus ojos negros como el carbón, una nariz grande, pero que encajaba en el rostro, y al final unos labios finos.

Lo último fue su perdición, un deseo de besar aquellos labios, sentirlos y saborearlos. Se acercó a ellos. Fue un leve roce, pero un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la castaña. Decidida empezó a succionar el labio inferior, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al hombre.

En algún momento, se dio cuenta que el hombre, empezó a responder el beso, y la abrazaba con más fuerza. Sintió como lamia su labio para pedir permiso, el cual ella le concedió. Su lengua se encontró con la del hombre. Olía a hierbas, y el sabor de sus labios sabían a menta. Una perfecta combinación. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más lento, como queriendo demostrar sentimientos ocultos. Dejaron de besarse cuando ambos necesitaron respirar.

Sus corazones palpitaban rápidamente. Sus frentes se juntaron nuevamente, para poder presenciar los ojos negros que le hacían perder la noción del tiempo.

-Hermione- Jadeaba el hombre. Ambos intentaban controlar sus respiraciones, pero no funcionaban.

Estaba perdida, había sido el mejor beso de su vida. Y encima, el hombre que aún no conocía su identidad, estaba junto a ella, abrazándola y mirando con cariño, y tal vez amor.

-Severus- Salió de sus labios. Un nombre que inconscientemente nombro. Se separó unos centímetros, para presenciar el rostro de su acompañante. Un rostro pálido, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, su nariz grande, y los labios que recientemente había besado.

-¡Hermione!- Una voz le llamaba, pero no sabía quién. Solo prestaba su atención a esos ojos oscuros.

-¡Hermione!

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y frente a ella, estaba su amigo, Draco, que estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta. Todo había sido un maldito sueño. Y para colmo, soñó que besaba a Snape, su profesor de pociones. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Sintió la sangre en toda su cara, debo estar roja, pensaba la castaña.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el rubio, que aún seguía con su sonrisa pintada en la cara, como si se hubiera ganado un premio.

-¿Por qué me gritaste?- Le pregunto.

-Estuve intentando despertarte hace más de 10 minutos. Ya va a ser la hora de la cena.- Le contesto.

-Espera…- Dijo la castaña.- ¿Dices que estuve durmiendo toda la tarde?

-Sí, será mejor que te levantes y arregles un poco.-Mientras le tendía una mano para levantarse del sillón. – Te esperare aquí, así vamos juntos.

-Vale- Y corriendo se fue hacia su habitación. Se lavó la cara, y peino. Busco una blusa color verde agua y se la puso. Al llegar donde su amigo la esperaba, bien que seguía con la misma sonrisa de hace unos minutos. Pensó que había encontrado algo divertido, y lo dejo pasar.

La cena paso rápidamente, conversaba con Ginny. Esta le conto de la aventura que tuvo con Harry ese día.

Al terminar de comer, ella y Draco fueron juntos a su sala.

Hermione agarro un libro, se sentó en donde hace una hora estuvo durmiendo, y empezó a leer. El rubio imito lo que esta hacía. Y estuvieron unas horas en silencio. Hasta que Draco no pudo más, y pregunto.

-Así que, ¿Severus, eh?- Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La castaña se puso completamente roja. Dejo en libro en el suelo. Miro a su amigo, mientras se mordía el labio.

-No sé de qué hablas, Dragon.- Le contesto con indiferencia.

-¿Segura? Yo pensé que hace un rato estabas soñando con Snape.

-Pues, no sé porque pensaste eso Draco.- Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y el rubio lo notaba.

-Cuando te quise despertar por primera vez,-Empezó a contar.- Dijiste, "Severus", y no me mientas leoncita.- Le regaño con burla.- Sé que soñaste con él.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios lo preguntas?- Exclamo Hermione.

-Necesitaba saber escucharlo por tus queridos labios.-El rubio levanto una ceja,- ¿Te gusta mi padrino?- Esa pregunta directa, no se la esperaba. No sabía que decir. Era obvio que no tenía sentimientos con Snape, pero el sueño la descoloco.

-No me gusta el profesor Snape, Draco.- Le contesto, iba a ser sincera con él, después de todo, él no le recriminaría nada.- Es que cerca del mediodía, Snape y yo chocamos por accidente, el me sujeto por la cintura, y sentí el olor a hierbas y menta. Tal vez habrá sido eso, que me llevo a soñar con el.-Confeso.

La sonrisa de Draco, no se movió. Seguía ocupando casi todo el rostro. Se acercó a ella, y la abrazo. Presentía que su amiga estaba algo confundida. Pero si Hermione y su padrino, estuvieran juntos, estaría feliz. Ya se las arreglaría para que ellos dos se juntaran. Tal vez, era hora de ser cupido, pensó Draco.

-Sera mejor que vayas a descansar Herms.- Le dijo su amigo.- Y será mejor, que no sueñes mucho con Snape eh,- Se rio el rubio.

La castaña le hizo caso, mañana sería un nuevo día.

-Draco, casi me olvidaba, Snape quiere hablar contigo.

-Vale, a la mañana hablare con el.- Se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, señora Snape.- Se burló Draco.

-No seas idiota. Buenas noches, Huroncito.- Le contesto con una sonrisa. Si, había hecho muy bien en darle una oportunidad a Draco.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente :) Los capítulos son un poco cortos, les ruego que me perdonen, no tengo demasiado tiempo.<p>

Espero que la historia sea de su gusto. Pronto subiré el capitulo 9.

Como ya están leyendo, los sentimientos empiezan a surgir.

¿Que pasara con Ron? ¿Porque se intereso tanto en saber sobre los padres de Hermione? Pronto sabran sobre esto y mucho mas!.

Sigan leyendo :)

Saludos :3

DEJEN REVIEWS! PLEASE.


	10. Pensamientos

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9.<p>

Antes de irse a dormir, Hermione seguía pensando en el sueño que tuvo. ¡Demonios! Como pude tener esos pensamientos de Snape, pensaba la castaña. Pero no tampoco fueron tan malos, se decía. Después de insultarse mentalmente, decidió ir a descansar.

Se despertó rápidamente, busco su varita a ciegas, al encontrarla murmuro.

-Tempus.- Se fijó en la hora, cuatro y media de la mañana. Era temprano, pudo observar por la ventana que daba al Lago Negro, que había escasa luz solar. Como no quiso volver a dormirse, decidió ir a ver el amanecer. Se vistió con una blusa roja, ajustada al cuerpo, unos jeans negros apretados. Opto por dejarse el cabello suelto y que sus rizos cayeran ordenadamente por su espalda. Salió de su habitación, el salón estaba como siempre, miro inconscientemente la puerta que daba la habitación de Draco, seguro debe estar durmiendo, supuso Hermione.

Empezó a caminar por los largos y desiertos pasillos. Había una suave brisa en los jardines del castillo. Se puso a pensar, que debería ser la única persona que debía estar despierta. Mejor, así tendría el silencio para pensar.

Al llegar al lago negro, vio que frente a este, se encontraba un árbol, bastante grande. Se sentó y apoyo su espalda en el tronco. Cerró los ojos, e inhalo. Se podía oler la tranquilidad que el lugar ofrecía.

En las mazmorras, un mago vestido de negro, se preparaba para dar unas rondas por el castillo. No había pegado el ojo en toda la jodida noche, ya que antes de la medianoche, McGonagall le había dado unos pergaminos que debían ser entregados el lunes por la mañana. Como eran demasiados, prefirió corregirlos esa noche, y tener el domingo para otras actividades.

Al salir, empezó a vagar por los pasillos, buscando a algunos estudiantes para restar puntos. Había pasado un buen largo tiempo caminando, estaba pensando ir en dirección a los jardines, pero una figura a lo detuvo, una estudiante fuera de su sala común a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Caminaba en dirección a donde estaba la alumna, pensando cuantos puntos le quitaría, pero primero debía saber la casa en que pertenecía.

Si perteneciera a su casa, tal vez solo un castigo o advertencia.

De Ravenclaw seguro que no es, ya que casi nunca rompen una regla.

Hufflepuff, no son muchos los alumnos rebeldes, entonces le quitaría unos 10 puntos.

Pero si llega a ser de Gryffindor, se divertiría mucho esa mañana, una impresionante baja de puntos y un castigo, o varios.

Mientras se acercaba, intentaba reconocer con la mirada a la persona. Ningún nombre le llegaba a la mente.

Solo estaba a unos pocos metros, pero de repente se detuvo, no podía creer lo que veía.

El cabello castaño de la joven, brillaba a la luz del amanecer. Parecía un ángel, recorrió con su mirada el rostro del ángel, sus ojos estaban cerrados, quería que se abriesen y mostrasen el hermoso color que debían tener, una pequeña pero perfecta nariz, y al bajar un poco más la mirada, su boca se abrió y se volvió a cerrar sin decir palabra. Esos finos labios rosados, lo volvieron loco, necesitaba saborearlos con sus labios, sentir su sabor, invadir esa boca con su lengua… ¡Maldición! Se estaba volviendo un pervertido, esa persona a la que él veía como un ángel, debía ser una alumna. Intento alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, respiro hondo un par de veces, y volvió a caminar hacia aquella persona. Solo le faltaban un par de pasos, así sabría quién era.

¡Por Merlín y todos sus descendientes! Aquella persona, era Hermione Granger. Era un maldito depravado.

La observo unos segundos, su respiración era pacifica, se había dormido.

-Granger.- Le intento despertar. Y así siguió por unos minutos, hasta que su paciencia se esfumo.

-¡GRANGER, DESPIERTE!- Grito. La castaña se despertó sobresaltada, no sabía que pasaba, porque Snape estaba allí, se hizo miles de preguntas, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había dormido. Miro a su profesor que estaba parado al lado suyo, todo vestido de negro, su cabello igual que su ropa, era negro, pero por los escasos rayos de sol que había, observo que este se aclaraba unos diminutos tonos, estaba asombrada. No dejo de mirarlo, realmente Snape era atractivo a su manera, se dijo mentalmente. Unos minutos después, volvió en sí. ¡Mierda! Estuve babeando frente a él, se avergonzó.

-D-disculpe P-profesor. Me quede dormida, sin querer.- Intento disculparse, mientras se levantaba, y quedaba parada frente a Snape.

-Como usted diga, Granger. Me sorprenda verla por aquí, y no en la biblioteca.- Dijo con maldad.- Ya que a usted se la conoce como el ratón de biblioteca, o ¿me equivoco?- Levantando una ceja.

Hermione se estaba enojando poco a poco. No tenía razón para tratarla así.

-No se equivoca, señor. Pero prefiero estar encerrada, a ser como una serpiente sin cabeza.- Hermione sabía que había metido la pata, pero no le importaba, bueno, tal vez ahora un poco. Si las miradas matasen, la castaña ya hubiera muerto unos metros bajo tierra, Snape estaba furioso, como esa niñata se atreve a contestarle de esa manera.

-20 puntos menos por contestar in apropiadamente a un adulto.- Con una malvada sonrisa.- Y se le agrega una semana de castigo, Granger. Ahora, vaya a su sala hasta la hora del desayuno.- Ordeno.

-Como usted diga.- Dijo ácidamente. Y acto seguido, se encamino hacia donde su "queridísimo" profesor.

Al llegar la hora del desayuno, Hermione se sentó con Ginny y Harry.

-Bien hecho, amiga. Así se le contesta a una serpiente- Dijo su amiga. La castaña les había contado sobre su encuentro con el profesor de pociones.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero me agrego otra semana de castigo, y me quito puntos.

-Tranquila, Herms. Nada malo te puede pasar en esas tres semanas con Snape. –Intento calmarla Harry.

-Sí, tienes razón. Como sea, ¿Quieren que vayamos a ver a Hagrid?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Vale, queremos ver cómo sigue el huevo.- Se animó la pelirroja. Terminaron de desayunar, y se pusieron en marcha hasta la cabaña de su amigo.

Pasaron todo el mediodía y la tarde con Hagrid. Este les había mostrado los avances del huevo.

-Entonces, ¿crees que es un huevo de dragón?- Pregunta curiosa la castaña.

-Sí, espero que lo sea. Ya estoy pensando en los nombres.

-¿Nombres?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Por supuesto. Estuve pensando en Harold.- Miro a Harry con una sonrisa.- O Roberta.

-¿Cuándo crees que nazca?- Una curiosa castaña.

-Por lo que eh leído, a principios de enero. Pero miren la hora que es.- Señalando un pequeño reloj colgado en la pared.- Deben ir a sus salas.-Les ordeno. Los jóvenes se miraron un poco preocupados.

-¿Sucede algo, Hagrid?- Pregunto el azabache.

-No… Em, por supuesto que no. Solo que no es bueno que anden solos. Sí, eso.- Intento decir con esfuerzo.

-Ok, como quieras. Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa, ¿Cierto?- Hablo con confianza la castaña.

-Lo se Hermione. –Le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.-Ahora, vayan al castillo.

Los tres amigos caminaron de vuelta a sus salas, en completo silencio. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ginny que entraban a la sala común de Gryffindor por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Mientras que ella, iba a su sala, la cual compartía con Draco. Le faltaban unos metros para llegar, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Hermione- Le llamaron. Se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo rubio correr detrás de ella. Cuando llego al lado de la castaña, le empezó a preguntar sobre su día, y que había hecho.

-¿Y tú donde estuviste todo el día?- Pregunto Hermione, mientras entraban a la sala que compartían.

-Con Snape.- A la mención del pocionista, Hermione solo hizo una mueca.- Me ha pedido que les dé un ojo a los de Slytherin.

Esto desconcertó a la castaña, que se había sentado junto a él rubio en el sillón.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Aún no sabemos, pero parece que algunos hijos de mortifagos, tienen contacto con los de afuera. Según mi padrino, Dumbledore va a poner a esa Orden a vigilar los alrededores y a algunas familias.- Lo último lo dijo bajando la mirada por unos segundos. Al ver que su amiga no decía ni palabra, la levanto. Hermione estaba paralizada con la mirada perdida en la nada. Solo un susurro se escuchó, a lo que Draco tuvo que afinar su oído, y entendió.

-Mis padres.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente :) Los capítulos son un poco cortos, les ruego que me perdonen, no tengo demasiado tiempo.<p>

Espero que la historia sea de su gusto. Pronto subiré el capitulo 10.

Sigan leyendo.

Saludos :3

DEJEN REVIEWS! PLEASE.


	11. Pequeños pasos

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10.<p>

-Mis padres.- Fue el susurro de Hermione.

El rubio se preocupó, su amiga no reaccionaba, el color se le estaba yendo de la cara, y estaba temblando.

-Hermione.- Le llamo.- Mírame, por favor.- Pero la castaña no movió ni un pelo.

-Vamos, leoncita, reacciona por mi.-Le animo el rubio.- Pero como en la ocasión anterior, Hermione seguía perdida.

-¡Joder, Granger!- Grito- ¡Reacciona, por el amor a Merlin!-

Después de diez minutos, Draco estaba con el cabello despeinado, una camisa con los dos botones abierta y totalmente arrugada. Mientras que Hermione seguía en la misma posición. El rubio no podía creer que permaneciera como una maldita estatua. Decidió intentarlo una última vez, sino funcionaba tomaría otras medidas.

-Hermione, reacciona, por favor.-Empezó.- No sé si me escuchas, así que espero que lo hagas.-Con una pequeña sonrisa.- Tus padres estarán bien, esa Orden los vigilara. Ellos estarán sanos y salvos, y los veras en las vacaciones.-Finalizo con una voz calma. Espero que eso sirva para volverla del mas allá, pensó algo sarcástico el rubio. Se alejó unos pasos, para ver si reaccionaba. Espero unos minutos más, pero nada sucedió. Algo cansado, Draco se sentó en el suelo, cerca de su "paralizada" amiga.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, ya que un jadeo lo alerto. Al abrirlos lo primero que vio fue a su amiga desmayada en el sillón.

El joven bufo. Se dirigió a la chimenea, que estaba activada por la Red Flu, tomo un puñado de polvos, y los tiros dentro de la chimenea.

-¡Despacho del Profesor Snape!- Exclamo, y acto seguido, metió la cabeza. Visualizo la oficina de su padrino, no lo encontró con la mirada.

-¡Snape!- Grito.- ¿Estás aquí?-

Una figura salía de una puerta, segura de sus habitaciones privadas, pensó Draco. Snape estaba parado frente a su chimenea, mirado a su ahijado con una ceja alzada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios gritas?- Le pregunto secamente.

-Eh, no.-Se excusó.- Ven rápido, tengo un problema, y necesito tu ayuda.-Le pidió seriamente. Al ver la cara de su ahijado, Snape se preocupó. ¿Qué diablos sucedía? Pensó mentalmente.

Al ver que la cara de Draco desaparecía de la chimenea, rápidamente tomo un poco de los polvos flu, y se dirigió a la sala para premios anuales. Al llegar, mientras se quitaba todos los rastros de ceniza, veía a su ahijado arrodillado frente al sillón, al estar limpio se acercó hasta donde estaba el rubio. Su cara no fue otra que de sorpresa y un poco de preocupación.

-Draco, ¿Por qué Granger esta desmayada?- Le pregunto.

-Y-yo le conté sobre los ataques de los mortifagos a los muggles, después susurro, mis padres.-Contó lentamente.- Entro en shock o algo así, por más de diez minutos, hasta que finalmente se desmayó.

-¿Por qué carajos le hablaste sobre eso? Pensé haberte dicho que no podías contarle a nadie sobre el asunto.- Dijo con una voz escalofriante.

-Ella y sus padres están en peligro.-Grito.- De una u otra forma se iba a enterar, mejor antes que después.

-¡Draco!- Bramo Snape.- ¿Qué pensaste que sucedería cuando le dijeras que sus padres están en peligro? ¿Creías que se lo tomaría de buena manera?

-Se perfectamente que no saltaría de la alegría.- Exclamo sarcásticamente.- Solo escúchame, ella estará mejor con la información, que sin ella.

-Espero que tengas razón, o sino yo mismo me encargare de darte una paliza, ¿Escuchaste?- Le amenazo.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. – Snape lo fulmino con la mirada, pero rápidamente volvió su viste a la desmayada que estaba en el sillón. Seguramente pensando como despertarla sin alterarla.

-Y, ¿Qué haremos con Hermione?- Pregunto Draco, después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Tú definitivamente, no harás nada. La llevare hasta mis aposentos, le administrare unas pociones, y esperare hasta que despierte.

-¿Enserio crees que sería buena idea?- Pregunto el rubio un poco dudoso.

-Sí, supongo que Granger querrá saber sobre el tema de sus padres.-Cogió a Hermione en brazos, y le pidió a Draco que lanzara los polvos Flu, para aparecerse en sus aposentos. ¡Merlin! Granger tiene el peso de una pluma, pensó Snape. La sujeto con más fuerza, como si no quisiesen que se la quitaran, y avanzo.

En unos segundos, ya se encontraban en las mazmorras. Con la castaña en brazos se dirigió a su habitación, las paredes eran de un verde oscuro, al igual que las cortinas. La cama tenía sábanas blancas, con frazadas verdes con bordes plateados. Y una puerta, que se dirigía al baño. Recostó a la desmayada en su cama, la observo unos minutos en silencio, poso una mano sobre la frente de la Hermione, y vio que tenía fiebre. Decidió ir en busca de las pociones, y un paño húmedo. Fue hasta su almacén, y busco un par de pociones, una poción calmante, y para la fiebre.

Habían pasado dos horas, y la castaña no despertaba. Faltaba poco para la hora de la cena, pero Snape no quería dejarla sola, por si despertaba.

-Winky.- Llamo Snape. Y una elfina apareció en sus aposentos.

-Tráeme la cena, y whisky de fuego.- Ordeno.

-Winky le traerá su cena, amo.- Y con un, ¡Plop! La elfina desapareció de los aposentos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Winky apareció con la cena para el profesor, y se fue. Severus comenzó a cenar tranquilamente, hasta que un leve gimoteo lo alerto, rápidamente se dirigió hasta las habitaciones, donde Granger estaba despierta y sentada a un costado de la cama. Al ver a su profesor, la castaña empezó a temblar, y se le escapo un sollozo.

-Granger, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a Hermione.

-Bien, creo. –Logro decir entre un nuevo sollozo.- Me duele la cabeza.

-Tiene fiebre-Señalo.- Beba esas pociones.- Mientras le señalaba las que había sobre la mesita de noche. Hermione las observo un rato, para luego beberlas completamente.

-¿Mis padres, están bien?- Pregunto casi en un susurro.

-Sí, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Hermione, reacciono ante esas palabras. Se paró rápidamente, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su profesor. Solo estaban a dos pasos de distancia.

-¿Qué no tengo de que preocuparme?- Repitió lentamente.- ¡Mis padres están en peligro!-Grito.- Tengo que ayudarles.

-El director pondrá a la Orden para protegerlos.- Secamente.- Y usted, se quedara en el colegio, ya que salir de las paredes de este castillo, traerá problemas.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Me refiero a que usted, insufrible sabelotodo, es la primera en la lista de los mortifagos.- Explico.- Y me temo, que deberá de andar con cuidado por los pasillos, algunos Slytherin quieren su cabeza.

La castaña estaba un poco mareada. Querían matarla a ella, y a sus padres. Como también, a cientos hijos de muggles. Sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cabeza. Sus piernas no podían sujetarla, y pronto caería. Se sentía débil. Solo faltaba poco para que se estrellase contra el suelo.

Severus al darse cuenta del aspecto de la castaña, se apuró en tomarla en brazos. Inconscientemente, Hermione abrazo el cuello del profesor con ambas manos, Snape la deposito en la cama, y al ver que la castaña no soltaba el agarre, no le quedó más que acostarse junto a ella. Hermione sollozaba fuertemente, y con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de su profesor, mientras este, sin saber por qué, le acariciaba levemente la espalda reconfortándola. Estuvieron así por unos largos minutos, o tal vez horas. Ya había dejado de sollozar, pero no quería liberar el agarre, y pareció que Snape no le incomodara, ya que no menciono palabra. La respiración de ambos era tranquila.

Severus, sin saber lo que hacía, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Y sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

No muy lejos de allí, un joven rubio que se acostaba, tras leer un libro. Hora de ser cupido, pensó con una traviesa sonrisa. Y brevemente se durmió, para un nuevo día de clases.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente :) Los capítulos son un poco cortos, les ruego que me perdonen, no tengo demasiado tiempo.<p>

Espero que la historia sea de su gusto. Pronto subiré el capitulo 11.

Sigan leyendo.

Saludos :3

DEJEN REVIEWS! PLEASE.


	12. Besos y pesadillas

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11.<p>

Era de madrugada, unos pocos rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, donde una castaña abría perezosamente los ojos, cuando al fin lo logro, recorrió con su mirada el lugar, aquella no era su habitación.

Pocos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Lo que le había dicho Draco, la conversación con Snape y como se quedó abrazada a su profesor, unos segundos después una pequeña lagrima caía de sus ojos. Tenía miedo. No quería que sus padres resultaran heridos. Decidió levantarse para ir a su sala, pero cuando hizo el intento, se dio cuenta de que algo la retenía, bajo la mirada, y se encontró con un brazo la sujetaban fuertemente, pero sin hacer daño, alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Inmediatamente se sonrojo, pero un leve gruñido hizo mirara al otro lado de la cama. Ahí, Severus Snape dormía plácidamente, con el ceño fruncido. Seguro tiene alguna pesadilla, pensó Hemione. Ella se puso a observarlo detenidamente, tenía en cuenta que su profesor no era ningún modelo, pero tenía algo, a ver cómo decirlo, sexy. Algo de ese hombre atraía a la castaña. El cabello era completamente negro, pero no era grasoso como todos decían, sino era lacio y suave. Sus ojos, aunque ahora estuvieran cerrados, eran unos hermosos túneles negros, donde me perdía cada vez que lo miraba. Su nariz, era grande, tenía que admitirlo, pero encajaba perfectamente en su rostro. Esos labios, que la volvían loca, eran finos y con un leve tono de color, que de lejos parecían pálidos. Levanto una de sus manos para mover unos pelos que le tapaban un poco la cara, y se los coloco detrás de la oreja. Dudosa acerco su mano, a la mejilla del pelinegro, y la acaricio suavemente, temiendo que se despertase. Su piel era cetrina y pálida, seguro que debe ser por pasar mucho tiempo con pociones, pensó la castaña.

Fijo sus ojos nuevamente en sus labios, esos que la llamaban a gritos, necesitaba saber que sabor tenían. Se iba acercando poco a poco, mientras se fijaba que Severus no se despertara, solo le faltaban unos centímetros. Cerro los ojos, sus labios se rozaron con los del pocionista. Sus labios se sentían cálidos, agarro con delicadeza el labio inferior de Severus, y lo succionó. Sus labios sabian igual que en su sueño, sabian a menta, pensó la castaña.

Después de unos segundos, la joven se alarmo. Aquellos labios le estaban correspondiendo el beso. ¡Snape está despierto! Hermione quiso alejarse, pero una mano en su nuca se lo impidió. Aun no se lo creía, su profesor de pociones la estaba besando, o mejor dicho seria, Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, se están besando en una cama. Sí, eso sería mejor, pensó la castaña.

Llevaban como minutos besándose, Snape quería explorar aquella boca en todo su interior, lamió el labio inferior de la castaña, pidiendo permiso. El cual ella acepto inmediatamente. Severus sintió que estaba en el cielo, ya que estaba probando un manjar que sabía a chocolate. Cuando a ambos le faltaba el oxígeno, se alejaron pero mantuvieron sus frentes pegados y sus narices se rozaban cariñosamente.

Ninguno sabía que decir o hacer. Sus ojos se encontraron unos momentos, Hermione se quedó perdida en esos túneles oscuros.

-¿Qué va a suceder ahora?- Pregunto, tomando mucho valor.

-¿Qué te gustaría que sucediera?- Le respondió con otra pregunta. Realmente no sabía que decir, tenía que admitirlo, el beso fue maravilloso, y haría cualquier cosa para probarlos de nuevo.

-Quiero que esto,- Refiriéndose al beso.- No quede en el pasado.

El pelinegro supo lo que quiso decir con esas palabras.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar de sentimientos. Ya que ninguno sabía que sentir.

Entonces la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente. Era una batalla de lenguas para buscar a un ganador.

Se sentía magnifico.

Severus, se encontraba arriba de la castaña. Ambos se encontraban excitados, pero no querían llegar a cosas mayores. Ambos necesitaban que esa "Relación" o como quieran llamarla, vaya lenta. No querían apurarse en nada.

-Hermione,-Logro pronunciar en medio de un beso.- Tienes que levantarte, o se nos hará tarde para el desayuno.- Hermione se separó lentamente, lo miro a los ojos con cariño, se paró de un salto, y se dirigió al baño.

En una habitación, un rubio daba vueltas en su cama, tenía una pesadilla, una de las más horribles que puede haber en la vida.

Soñaba que estaba en una ceremonia, era en la Mansión Malfoy, todo estaba decorado, había flores por doquier. Había muchas personas, todas estaban sentadas. Un casamiento. Se miró a sí mismo, y se sorprendió, estaba vestido con un traje de gala. ¿Con quién mierda se casaría? Una música empezó a sonar, entonces apareció, y quiso lanzarse un Avada en ese instante. No era, Astoria con la que se casaría, sino era Pansy Parkinson. Estaba sudando.

Pansy estaba al lado suyo, con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Draquito!- Exclamo en voz baja.- Por fin vamos a casarnos, cariño.

El que nos iba a casar era mi padre, eso me dio miedo. Tras decir unas largas palabras, llego la pregunta que condenaría mi vida.

-Sí, acepto.- Salió de mis labios. Y acto seguido, bese dulcemente a Pansy. Mientras le decía. "Te Amo"

-¡Aaaaaaaa!- Grito el rubio, despertándose. Su respiración estaba agitada, y tenía parte de su espalda mojada por causa del sudor. No, eso nunca pasaría. No se casaría con Astoria, ni muchos menos con Parkinson, pensó. Decidió levantarse, eran las siete de la mañana.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba vestido con su uniforme. Al salir de su habitación, se preguntó a sí mismo, si Hermione estaba en su habitación. Toco la puerta de la castaña, y nadie atendía. Entonces, con mucho cuidado y silenciosamente, abrió la puerta, y para su sorpresa, su amiga no estaba. Y no había rastro de que haya pasado por ahí.

Una sonrisa se formó en su cara, preguntándose donde había pasado la noche, pero claro, el joven ya tenía una leve idea. Cerró la puerta, y se encamino al Gran Comedor, tenía hambre, aunque no lo hubiera admitido.

Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en el comedor, al lado de su amiga, Ginny. Su amiga le contaba algunos actos sospechosos de Ron, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no escucho la mayoría de lo que decía. Pues, estaba pensando en cierto profesor, y ciertos besos. Inconscientemente se ruborizo tan fuerte, que el color se confundía con el cabello de su amiga, o en realidad, de todos los Weasley.

-Herms.- Escucho que la llamaban a sus espaldas. Era Draco, tenía su uniforme, pero iba totalmente despeinado, algo que sinceramente lo hacía ver mucho más sexy, pero no tanto como Severus, pensó.

-Oh. Hola, Draco.-Le saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Le pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-Vale.

Pero antes de salir, Draco le dio una rápida mirada a Snape, el cual estaba mirando justamente a la mesa Gryffindor, en realidad, a cierta castaña.

Hermione siguió a su amigo hasta los jardines del castillo. Entonces le pregunto.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunto al rubio.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté antes de que desmayaras?

-Sí, cada palabra. Snape, me conto que mis padres tienen la protección de la Orden. Y que algunos Slyherin y mortifagos, quieren mi preciada cabeza.- Contesto algo sarcástica.

-Bien, entonces no tengo mucho que decirte. Así que te pido que te tengas cuidado, no andes sola por los pasillos, quédate con Potter, o la mini Weasley.-Le recomendó.- Y por último, no confió mucho en la comadreja.

-¿Por qué desconfías de Ron? – Pregunto la castaña. Era cierto que, el joven andaba algo apartado, y algunas de sus actitudes era completamente extrañas, pero estaba segura de que Ron, no dañaría ni a una mosca.

-Lo eh visto con algunos Slytherin. Uno de ellos era Zabini.- empezó a contar.- Los observe por unos días, y no tengo pruebas, pero sé que algo traman. Y como sabes, Weasley es unido a Potter y a ti. No me fio de él.

Hermione no sabía que decir de toda esa información. Así que solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Ok, no me fiare mucho de Ron.- Le aseguro.

-Bien.-Y al decir esto, una sonrisa malévola se le puso en el rostro.- Y oye, ¿Cómo es la cama de mi padrino?- Pregunto con un tono demasiado burlón.

La castaña se puso completamente roja, no se esperaba esa pregunta, ni en un millón de años.

-Vamos.-Le animo Draco.- Sé que tú y él, se traen algo entre manos. Así que cuenta lo que sabes, o me veré obligado a usar alguna poción, o mejor, Oclumancia.-Levantando la ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Le pregunto con falsa curiosidad, con el intento de desviar el tema.

-Bellatrix me enseño lo básico, pero Snape me ayudo a perfeccionarlo.- Le contesto rápidamente.- Ahora no te desvíes del tema.

Entonces, fue así, como Hermione le conto a su amigo lo que había sucedido. Esperando a que no se burlara, o algo peor.

-… Y al final nos despedimos de un beso, y fui a desayunar. ¿Contento?- Le pregunto.

-No sabes cuánto. Así que, tú y mi padrino tienen algo como una relación.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, o no sé.-Dudo.

-Tranquila, Snape no es de expresar sus sentimientos. Le va a costar demasiado, pero al final se declarara.

-Espera, entonces, ¿No te importa que tengamos algo como una relación?- Le pregunto algo desconcertada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamo. – En realidad, me encantaría. Escucha, mi padrino ha sufrido mucho en su vida, y creo que es hora de que tenga algo de felicidad, y si es contigo, no me opondré.- Le hablo mientras le tomaba dela mano- Pero, eso sí, quiero ser el padrino del mini-Severus, o mini-Hermione. –Le dijo en tono serio.

-Sí, sí. Como digas. Creo que hay que irnos, tenemos clase.- Le dijo velozmente. Pues, si en un futuro tenía hijos con su profesor, la idea le encantaría.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente :) LO SIENTO! Me tarde mucho con este capitulo, pero intentare actualizar mas seguido.<p>

Como ven, las cosas se ponen mejores.

Y una pequeña pregunta, ¿les gustaría que haya Lemmon? Contesten! Y den opiniones de la historia.

Saludos.

DEJEN REVIEWS! PLEASE.


	13. Junto a Ti

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12.<p>

Draco estaba acostada en su habitación, había sido un día muy duro. Parkinson le empezó a gritar en medio pasillo, pero el joven hacia que no escuchaba. Hasta que Astoria Greengrass, le dijo a Pansy que lo dejara en paz.

El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, recordando como Astoria le había preguntado si tenía la solución al compromiso. Pero el joven lamentablemente, tuvo que negar.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, cuando una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. Su padre estaba en Azkaban, entonces no sería tan difícil si hablaba con ambas familias, ósea su madre, y los señores Greengrass. O tal vez, extender el casamiento. Demonios, pensaba el rubio, no se me ocurre nada.

Se levantó de donde estaba, con pasos firmes se dirigió hasta donde estaba su escritorio. Cogió un pergamino, y una pluma. Y comenzó a escribir.

Querida Madre.

Como veras, falta menos de un mes para el casamiento con Greengrass. Y quisiera, si es posible, una reunión con ambas familias, en las que Astoria y yo queremos comunicarles una decisión.

Espero que sea posible.

Te quiere.

Draco Malfoy.

La releyó nuevamente, mientras pensaba si su madre le haría ese pequeño favor. Observo que frente a una silla, estaba su lechuza. Ato el pergamino a la pata del ave.

-Winklus.- Como se llamaba la lechuza.- Llévale esto a mi madre, en la Mansión Malfoy. Y espera por la respuesta.- Mientras le abría una ventana que tenía en la habitación, observo como esta volaba al horizonte, y se perdía por las nubes. Espero que funcione, pensó el rubio.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, terminando unos pergaminos que le habían pedido para mañana. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que a lo lejos, en una esquina completamente a oscuras, una figura la observaba detenidamente, su respiración era pausada, apenas se notaba. Inconscientemente suspiro, un suspiro que fue audible para los oídos de la castaña, que hacía rato que sentía que la observaban. La joven levanto la mirada buscando al responsable. Pero no encontró a nadie, la biblioteca estaba desierta. Solo estaba ella y los libros. Un ruido mayor la alerto, detrás de unos estantes apareció un pelinegro vestido de negro. Hermione suspiro aliviada, por un momento le agarro miedo, pero se tranquilizó al ver a su profesor.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunto Snape. Ya que había visto la cara de terror de ella, y el suspiro, como si hubiera temido de que no fuese el quien llegaba.

Ella negó, pero pregunto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

-Acabo de llegar, ¿Por?-Le pregunto preocupado.

-Pensé que había alguien más, pero no te preocupes. –Le dijo intentando calmarla.

-Sera mejor que regreses a tu sala. Le diré a Draco que este contigo- Le dijo, casi ordeno. Presentía que alguien más estaba en esa biblioteca. La castaña le miro a los ojos algo desconfiada, no quería dejarlo solo.

-Ve, confía en mi Hermione.-Le susurró al oído, mientras le daba un casto beso en la frente. La joven solo asintió, y empezó a ordenar sus cosas mientras que el pelinegro revisaba algunos estantes. Cuando tuvo todo listo, se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue caminando rápidamente a su sala. En el camino sentía que la miraban, se volteaba miles de veces y nada. No había nadie. Solo estaba ella. Y nadie más. O eso creía Hermione. Una sombra la seguía de lejos, sus pasos eran silenciosos, su presencia era como ser invisible, nadie lo notaba, nadie lo sentía. Miraba detenidamente a la muchacha que caminaba o mejor dicho corría hasta su sala. No le sacaba la vista de encima. Sus ojos demostraban poco y escondían mucho. Venganza. Lo único que la persona quería. Vengarse de todos aquellos que se burlaron de él, lastimar a cada uno de ellos, pero especialmente de ella. Ella fue la causante de todo, y ella se llevaría el primer premio. Solo tenía que esperar a que el momento perfecto llegara. Solo eso. Tenía que ser paciente.

-Ya veras, maldita sangre sucia.-Susurro demasiado bajo. La castaña respiraba rápidamente, sentía que su corazón se le salía. Había escuchado un murmullo en la oscuridad. No sabía de quien era exactamente, si de una persona o animal o lo que sea. Pero sentía miedo.

Su respiración se calmó a ver a lo lejos a una figura rubia muy conocida para ella. Tenía la varita en su mano derecha, y miraba para todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo. Un sonido de pisadas llego a los oídos del rubio, volvió la mirada hasta que se encontraron con la de ella, tenía miedo, y él lo sabía.

Cuando llego hasta donde estaba su amigo lo abrazo fuertemente y empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo, pensaba que el corazón se le iba a salir.

-Shh, tranquila.-Le intentaba calmar.-Estas a salvo. Nadie te va a lastimar.

-Sentí que me seguían.-Intento decir.-Y-yo lo escuche.-Al decir esto, Draco se alarmo.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-Le pregunto separándola suavemente de él.

-Escuche un murmullo o algo así.-Respondió más calmada.

-¿Estas segura?-Le pregunto esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, completamente.

-Bien, le avisare a Snape.-Le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y la dirigía dentro de la sala.

-Espera,-Le paro una vez que estuvieron dentro.- ¿Cómo supiste que vendría a la sala?

-Mi padrino me mando un patronus, diciendo que te espere ya que me decía que algo malo pasaba.

-Ah, claro. Lo siento-Mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Hermione, no pasa nada.-Agarrándola de los hombros.

-No debí desconfiar de ti.

-Lo se.-Con una sonrisa.-Escucha, tu estas en peligro, muchos alumnos lo están y fuera de Hogwarts la cosa no mejora. No hay muchas personas en las que confiar Herms.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.-Oye, creo que deberías avisarle a Severus de que estoy bien.

-Tranquila, el vendrá.-Le aseguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le reto.

-Confía, Hermione, confía.-Con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Tonto-Murmullo en voz baja la castaña. Tras unos minutos en silencio, unas llamas verdes provenientes de la chimenea alumbro la estancia, de esta apareció Severus Snape que venía con el ceño fruncido.

-Pensé haberte dicho Draco, que me avisaras cuando estuvieras con Hermione.-En un tono molesto.

-Si como sea. Igual sé que ibas a venir a ver como estaba.- Con una sonrisa maliciosa. Snape lo fulmino con la mirada, para luego concentrarse en la castaña. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le tomo una de las manos. El rubio al mirarlos se dio cuenta que estaba de más ahí, creyó que lo mejor sería irse.

-Eh, yo creo que los dejo solos,-Levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado hacia un rato.-Creo que está de más decir que no pueden hacer ciertas cosas aquí, ¿No?-Dijo con un poquito de maldad.-Salió casi corriendo de la sala, pues pensaba que su padrino era capaz de muchas cosas, una de ellas lanzar algún hechizo a su único ahijado.

Hermione se había ruborizado con las palabras del joven rubio, cuando escucho la puerta de la sala cerrarse, dirigió su mirada a Snape quien la miraba con profundidad, se sentó al lado de la castaña, no sabía que decir, estaba claro que había temido de que ella saliese herida o peor. No sabía de donde provenían esos "sentimientos", sentía que debía cuidar y proteger a la mujer que tenía al lado suyo.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto, decidió a romper el silencio.

-Tengo miedo, Severus.-Para después lanzarse a los brazos del pocionista mientras empezaba a sollozar. Al hombre se le rompía el corazón de verla así, parecía tan frágil.

-Shh, Shh. Nada te va a pasar. Te lo prometo.-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, eh? ¿Cómo sabes que nada me va a pasar?-Le pregunto separándose de él, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Solo sé que nada te va a suceder.-Le dijo convencido.-Porque voy a estar junto a ti. Siempre.-Para luego cortar la distancia de su rostro con el de ella, y besarla con dulzura, transmitiéndole sentimientos que no podía decir en palabras, solo con actos. Quería demostrarle que estaría con ella, aunque no supiera la razón que lo llevaba a permanecer con ella, cuidarla, protegerla de todo.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que dentro de ellos, una fuerza muy poderosa los unía. Una fuerza que se basaba en la confianza. A veces las palabras sobran con los actos. Un futuro que recién comenzaba. Un futuro por el cual había que pelear y vencer. Una guerra que comenzaba poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente :) LO SIENTO! Me tarde mucho con este capitulo.<p>

¿Les gusta la historia?

Saludos.

DEJEN REVIEWS! PLEASE.


	14. Mansión Malfoy

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13.<p>

Faltaba poco para Navidad, los alumnos preparaban sus equipajes para volver con sus familias, eran pocos los que se quedaban, una de ellos era Hermione Granger, ya que sus padres irían de vacaciones a Inglaterra, ella había decidido no acompañarlos, ya que quería que ellos tuvieran un tiempo a solas. Ginny le había invitado a pasar las navidades con los demás Weasley, pero lamentablemente tuvo que negar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no quería ver a la cara Ronald. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba, pero Draco le había dicho que se aleje de él, cueste lo que cueste. Al final le había hecho caso y no se había acercado al pelirrojo por semanas.

Estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama, mirando al techo como si fuese lo más hermoso que había visto, aunque en realidad estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Unos golpes en la puerta la volvieron al mundo, con un suave "pase" para que la persona pasara a su habitación, se sorprendió de verlo, supuestamente tendría que estar viajando a su hogar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?-Le pregunto curiosa.

-Pues,-Llevándose una mano a la nuca, en significado de no saber cómo decir lo que tenía que decir.-Le hable a mi madre anoche, y veras, ¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a pasar las navidades en la mansión conmigo y mi madre? Claro que si no quieres, no hay problema.-Dijo rápidamente.

-Claro que me gustaría ir, Draco.-Parándose de un salto y abrazando fuertemente a su amigo.-Pero, ¿Seguro que tu madre le gustaría verme allí?-Algo temerosa.

-Tranquila, como te decía le hable a mi madre anoche, y ella acepto gustosa. No te preocupes, además Severus vendrá el día de navidad, y se quedara hasta año nuevo.-Inconscientemente a Hermione se le ilumino la mirada, algo que Draco noto.-Deja de tener esos pensamientos de mi padrino y prepara tus cosas.-La castaña se ruborizo fuertemente.

-Idiot,-Mascullo- estaré lista en,-Fijándose en su reloj de muñeca,- en una hora.

-Vale, te espero en la sala.-Saliendo por donde había venido, dejando a una castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz, demasiado feliz. Rápidamente empezó a preparar sus cosas, tomo varias prendas de vestir, blusas, pantalones, vestidos que se había tomado el atrevimiento de comprar la última vez que habían salido a Hogsmeade, y unos regalos. Se dio cuenta que había tardado mucho menos de lo que le había dicho al rubio. Con todas sus pertenencias listas, agarro su maleta, y salió en dirección a la sala donde su amigo la miraba impresionado.

-Wau, tardaste solo veinte minutos.-Una sonrisa malvada se le cruzo en el rostro,-No pensé que fueras tan desesperada por querer ver a Severus.

-Cállate hurón.-Hablo entre dientes.

-Ok, mejor dame eso,-Señalando al baúl que ella traía,-Aun tengo un poco de caballerosidad, leoncita.-Agarrando el baúl con la mano derecha, ya que en la izquierda tenía su propio baúl.

-Uf, espero que eso de la caballerosidad dure todo el viaje, hurón.

-Tranquila, durara hasta que mi padrino llegue.-Le guiño un ojo, mientras salían de la sala, y caminaban por los pasillos, los cuales estaban desiertos, la mayoría ya se había ido. Había pasado unos minutos hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que Draco había dicho.

-¿Por qué hasta que Severus llegue?-Pregunto con sospecha. A lo que Draco sonrió.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, cariño.-Con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No me digas cariño, y saca esa estúpida sonrisa de esa endemoniada cara, o sino, veras las consecuencias, querido.-Le amenazo secamente, pero siguiéndole el juego.

-Oh. Que miedo.-Exclamo en tono de burla. La castaña solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Sabes? A veces, pero muy pocas veces, eres insoportable.

-No soy insoportable, soy sexy, que es diferente.-Con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Por Merlín! No hagas eso.-Pidió.

-¿Qué cosa?-Algo confuso.

-Esa jodida sonrisa, diciendo "Soy Draco Malfoy, y soy irresistiblemente sexy".

-Pues, es cierto.-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero no le contesto, solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo.

-Eh, ¿Draco?-Le llamo.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo iremos a Hogsmeade?

-En los carruajes, por supuesto.-Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pensé que todos se habían ido.

-Pues lo hicieron, solo que le pedí al director que me diera tiempo para buscarte, y aquí estamos. Al llegar a Hogsmeade, nos apareceremos en los terrenos de la mansión.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste, pero has otra.-Con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué demonios no fuimos por la Red Flu?-Con una ceja levantada.

-Eh, veras, tengo tres puntos. El primero porque se me olvido. El segundo porque mi madre quería que nos tardáramos un poco. Y Tercero, quería que hacerte conocer los jardines.-Con una sonrisa de un niño de cinco años.

-Espero que sea cierto. Ahora vayamos a los carruajes.

-Vale.-Mientras se reía en silencio por las excusas que le había puesto a su amiga. En realidad su padrino le había pedido que averiguara algo, y él lo haría complacido.

Después del viaje en carruaje, el rubio había encogido los baúles y los había guardado en su bolsillo. La aparición en las afueras de la mansión, ambos caminaban por el maravilloso jardín, del que el rubio le había comentado. La castaña estaba fascinada por la variedad de flores y plantes que había, de diferentes texturas, colores maravillosos, y sus aromas eran embriagantes.

-Y, ¿Qué te parece?-Le pregunto el ojigris.

-Draco, es hermoso. Completamente hermoso.

-Mi madre se encarga del jardín, no deja que nadie, ni siquiera los elfos domésticos toquen el jardín.-Le comento.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Pues, eh.-Intento buscar algo que lo salvase,-Mi madre me ha permitido venir, para que lo conocieses, claro. –Agradeció mentalmente su inteligencio Slytherin. -¿Cuál te gusta?-Le pregunto con dobles intenciones, la primera cambiar el tema, y la segunda, quien sabe.

- Me fascinan todas,-Mirando y a veces sintiendo las texturas de las diversas flores.- Pero, algo me atrae de esta,-Señalando a una flor, era una rosa, pero no cualquier rosa, esta era de color negro, según algunas personas eran complicadas de conseguir y también de ubicar.

- Se llama La Rosa de la Muerte, por el color.-Le dijo el rubio.

- Hmm, es hermosa. No me preguntes porque, ya que ni yo lo se.-Mientras dejaba de mirar a la flor, y se dirigía a su acompañante.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, vamos, mi madre te quiere conocer, esta vez de un modo diferente.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, tomándola de la mano, se dirigieron a una puerta que por lo que la castaña suponía, la entrada a la mansión. Esperaba que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

Entraron a un salón, la castaña miro sorprendida el lugar, era amplio, pero completamente elegante, jarrones que deben ser de hace miles de año, pensaba la joven. En el centro de la sala, un sillón blanco con espacio para cinco personas adornaba el lugar, a sus lados había sillones individuales, igual de blancos. En el centro de estos, había una mesa de té, hecha de vidrio pero por lo que la joven suponía, la pequeña mesa tenía un hechizo para que este no se rompiera por golpes o vaya a saber qué.

-Es hermoso, Draco.

-Gracias, gatita. Pero por ahora deja de admirar el salón principal, no sé cómo reaccionaras al ver las demás habitaciones. –Hermione abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo.

-¿Hay más?-Pregunto aun sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamo el rubio.-Imaginaste que de una mansión que es realmente enorme, tendríamos una sala. Pues si pensaste eso, estas equivocada. Hay casi tres salas, más de veinte habitaciones para invitados, incluidas la de mi madre y la mía.-Se llevó los dedos a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando.-Oh. También la cocina, y hay baños en todas las habitaciones. Tenemos un sótano, pero casi nunca voy allí.-Algo temeroso.- Y hace unos años agregamos un laboratorio privado para pociones, solo mi madre y Severus pueden ir allí, pero hace unos meses me dejaron entrar allí.-Dijo felizmente. La castaña aún seguía asombrada por todas las habitaciones que había en ese lugar, pues en fin, su amigo tenía razón, estamos hablando de la Mansión Malfoy.

-Ven, mi madre seguramente está en la sala de té.-Al ver que su amiga estaba confundida explico.-La sala principal solo la usamos para reuniones de importancia, o fiestas. Mi madre y yo usamos otra, es más chica que la principal, pero lo suficientemente cómoda para nosotros, o amigos de confianza.-Cuando Draco menciono lo último, Hermione pensó rápidamente de su profesor de pociones. Estaba claro que, Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo, Draco, confiaban ciegamente en Severus.

Llegaron a un pequeño salón, pero como había dicho Draco, era un lugar donde te podías sentir cómodo. Sentada en un sillón individual de color marrón oscuro, que casi se podía confundir con el negro, estaba sentada una mujer de cabello rubio, que tomaba tranquilamente su té en una hermosa taza de porcelana. No se le podía ver el rostro, pero era claramente hermosa a pesar de su edad.

-Buenas tardes, madre.-Saludo educadamente Draco, una vez que ingreso al salón. La mujer dejo su taza de té en la mesita de vidrio, muy parecida a la que había en el salón principal. Se paró rápidamente y su rostro pálido, y ojos grises la miraron con una sonrisa sincera. Demostraba felicidad.

-Buenas tardes, Draco.-Le saludo a su hijo.- ¿Tú debes ser Hermione Granger, cierto?-

-Sí, señora Malfoy. Un gusto conocerla.-Saludo la castaña lo más educadamente posible.

-No me llames señora, me haces sentir vieja.-Con una suave risa.-Llámame Narcissa, o Cissy, como más te guste.

-Claro, señ… Cissy.-Corrigió su error rápidamente.

-Bien, será mejor que nos sentemos, les pediré a los elfos que preparen té y algún bocadillo.-Hablaba, mientras los jóvenes se sentaban en un sillón de color marrón claro, que tenía espacio para solo tres personas.-Estoy completamente segura que no han probado bocado desde que salieron de Hogwarts.-A lo que ambos jóvenes se pusieron rojos.

-Ok, será mejor que empecemos a conocernos, ¿Cierto?-Con una sonrisa, que no era arrogante, ni fría, era más bien, cálida, la sonrisa que una madre daría. Hermione se sintió completamente en confianza.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente :) LO SIENTO! Me tarde mucho con este capitulo.<p>

Ya no actualizare tan seguido, como ya empezaron las clases, estoy llena de deberes. Pero prometo actualizar, sino lo hago, manden un Cruciatus.

¿Les gusta la historia?

Saludos.

DEJEN REVIEWS! PLEASE.


	15. Futuro

_Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K Rowling _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14<p>

Hermione había pasado casi toda la tarde conversando con Narcissa, le agradaba, no era fría, ni engreída, era como cualquier madre, cálida y dulce, platicaron sobre los estudios, política, algunas leyes, y cosas sin sentido. La castaña se acordaba de una plática que tuvo con la madre de Draco sobre el futuro.

-Y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines Hogwarts?- Le pregunto la rubia, mientras tomaba un poco de té. Draco había empezado a probar unos bocadillos de chocolate con crema, y por lo que se veía, le encantaban.

-No tengo nada pensado, al principio pensé ser auror como Harry, pero me di cuenta que eso no es lo mío. En realidad, soy buena en los estudios, he pensado ser profesora, pero…-Pero su amigo no la dejo continuar.

-Cállate, nada de peros, serias una muy buena profesora.-Hablo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Desafiándolo.

-Eres la más inteligente de nuestra generación, muy buena en transformaciones y pociones,-Al decir esto sonrió pícaramente.-Y te llevas bien en ese entorno. Ya sabes, niños de once años, hormonas, y todo eso.

-Draco, tiene razón querida.-Le apoyo a su hija.-Deberías considerar ser profesora.

-Está bien, pensare en eso. –Hablo rendida. -¿Y tú, Draco?

-¿Yo, que?- Pregunto confundido.

-¿Qué harás después de Hogwarts?

-Oh, eso.-El rubio parecía avergonzado, tenía una profesión que le encantaba, pero no estaba seguro de que su madre la aceptara.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?-Le pregunto su madre, claramente preocupada por la reacción del rubio.

-Yo, eh, tengo algo en mente, pero no sé si lo acep…-

-Claro que lo aceptare, Draco.-Le interrumpió su madre, levantándose de donde estaba, para sentarse al lado de su hijo, y darle el apoyo que necesitaba.

-Me gustaría ser medimago.-Hablo en un susurro, casi inaudible. Hermione y Narcissa tuvieron que afinar su oído para escucharlo. Pero ambas al final entendieron. Las reacciones fueron diferentes, pero no distintas. Hermione estaba sonriente, su amigo quería ser medimago, ella siempre había querido ser sanadora, pero desistió de la idea. La castaña abrazo al joven por los hombre, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, y le susurraba al oído, no te avergüences, se separó de su amigo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Narcissa por otra parte, estaba sorprendida, no por la carrera, sino porque su hijo había decidido no seguir con los negocios de la familia, como había pasado en generaciones. Muchas sensaciones le llenaron el corazón. Draco esperaba impacientemente a que su madre dijera alguna palabra, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

-Mamá, di algo.-Le pidió en voz baja. Y sucedió lo que no se esperó ni en un millón de años, su madre lo había abrazado fuertemente, y lloraba sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente el rubio se puso rígido, pero se calmó rápidamente y abrazo a su madre.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Draco.-Le dijo una vez que se despegó del hombro de su hijo. Lagrimas le caían por su rostro, pero el rubio se encargó de borrar todo rastro de ellas.-Te quiero, hijo.

-Yo también te quiero, mamá.- Le contesto felizmente. Su madre, y mejor amiga, lo habían aceptado, ahora le faltaba su padrino. Pero el rubio estaba seguro de que se alegraría, sonrió para sí mismo.

A Hermione le encantaba recordar esa escena, no por la muestra de amor entre madre e hijo, sino por su futuro. Realmente estaba indecisa, no sabía qué hacer con su futuro. Miraba el techo, ella había subido a descansar a la habitación que Draco le dijo que era suya, después de la plática y se había acostado en su cama con sábanas blancas, las paredes de la habitación eran de un verde claro, el techo de color blanco. Era grande, la cama estaba situada en el medio, un ropero bastante largo, para poner toda su ropa. Había dos ventanales grandes que daban al jardín, una hermosa vista. Al lado de un ventanal había un escritorio, que servía para escribir pergaminos y demás. Tenía unos sillones de color blanco y frente a ella una chimenea. También había una puerta de color marrón claro, que daba al baño, este era muy espacioso por dentro.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron, tardo un poco en volver a la realidad.

-Adelante.-Murmuro audiblemente. La puerta se empezó a abrir, y de ella apareció su amigo rubio.

-Hola leona.-Hablo con una sonrisa, una vez entrado al cuarto de su amiga y cerrado la puerta.

-Hola serpiente.-Le devolvió el saludo. Entonces se acordó de algo, que hacía mucho que no tenía noticias.-Eh, ¿Draco?

-¿Si?-Pregunto sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué sucedió con el compromiso?-Pregunto con curiosidad. El rubio no le había dicho nada desde el día de la carta. Draco al escuchar la preguntaba no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa de alivio.

-Todo resuelto. No hay casamiento.-Con una sonrisa. Hermione al oírlo se levantó de un salto de la cama, y abrazo a su amigo que estaba en el sofá. Se sentía feliz, porque su amigo lo era.

-Estoy feliz de ti, Draco. Pero, ¿Cómo paso?-

-El día en que le mande la carta a mi madre, me contesto que harían una reunión con los padres de Astoria el fin de semana, en ella le explicamos que no queríamos nada que ver con el compromiso, al final de dos horas, los convencimos.-Hablo como si nada.

-¿Solo eso? ¿No hubo gritos? ¿Ni amenazas?-Pregunto con los ojos abiertos. A todo esto Draco empezó a reír a carajadas.

-Tranquila, no hubo nada, solo una amenaza de aquí para allá, pero sin importancia.-Con una leve sonrisa le tomo una de sus manos y le dijo.-Oye, ven, te mostrare algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Con curiosidad.

-No te lo diré, camina y cállate.-El rubio recibió un golpe en el brazo de su amiga.-Ayy, ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué demonios fue eso?-Pregunto sobándose el brazo.

-Nadie me dice que hacer, hurón.-Con esa respuesta Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, como su majestad diga.-Hablo con burla, mientras la castaña se empezaba a reír.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente :) LO SIENTO! Me tarde mucho con este capitulo.<p>

Ya no actualizare tan seguido, como ya empezaron las clases, estoy llena de deberes. Pero prometo actualizar, sino lo hago, manden un Cruciatus.

¿Les gusta la historia?

Saludos.

DEJEN REVIEWS! PLEASE.


End file.
